A New start
by RoseHeaven
Summary: Es geht um die Zeit nach dem Krieg. 7. Schuljahr an Hogwarts. Es hat sich einiges verändert, doch können sich auch Menschen ändern? Und werden die Schüler mit den Verlusten die sie erlittten haben klarkommen? Kann ein Malfoy so etwas wie Reue empfinden?
1. Wie alles begann

Hallo :) Das ist meine allererste Fanfiction zu Harry Potter und ich hoffe inständig dass sie euch gefallen wird :)

Ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen

LG Rosi

Sie blickte von ihrem Brief auf. Sah aus dem Fenster. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Nach all dem was passiert war, sollte sie einfach weiterleben und so tun als sei nie etwas gewesen?

Sie hatten für eine bessere Zukunft gekämpft und nun konnte keiner von ihnen noch an eine Zukunft denken oder eine planen.

Sie dachte jeden Tag an die verstorbenen. Jeden Tag zierten ihre Gesichter die Titelseite des Tagespropheten. Jeden Tag musste sie erneut lernen damit umzugehen. Jeden Tag der gleiche endlose Kamp gegen die Trauer.

Wie es wohl den anderen ging? Sie hatte sie jetzt schon seit einer Woche nichtmehr gesehen, doch es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Bestimmten hielten sie gerade den selben Brief wie sie in der Hand, doch wie würden die Jungs sich entscheiden?

Sie selbst ist nach dem Krieg in eine eigene kleine Wohnung gezogen, nicht weit entfernt von London. Sie konnte jederzeit über das Flohnetzwerk zu ihren Freunden, doch sie alle hatten beschlossen sich für kurze Zeit eine Auszeit zu nehmen um mit den Dingen alleine Fertig zu werden.

Harry hatte das Haus seiner Eltern mit Hilfe von McGonagall wieder aufgebaut und ist vor einer Woche wieder eingezogen.

Ron und Ginny wohnten weiterhin im Fuchsbau bei ihren Eltern. Sie wollten so gut es ging George und Molly mit dem Verlust von Fred unterstützen.

Sie kam sich fehl am Platz vor. Das mit Ron und ihr war nicht gut gegangen nach dem Krieg. Sie hatten sich zwar in der Kammer des Schreckens geküsst, doch danach nicht mehr darüber geredet. Ron ergriff einfach nicht die Initiative. Sie hatte mit der Zeit festgestellt dass die Gefühle für Ron schon lange nicht mehr die selben waren wie früher.

Hermine schaute wieder auf den Brief und ein leises seufzen entwich ihren Lippen. Sie war so in ihrer Trauer versunken dass sie nicht einmal bemerkte dass in zwei Wochen schon das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts beginnen würde. Ginny würde wahrscheinlich regulär ihre siebte Klasse beenden, wie alle aus ihrem Jahrgang.

Doch McGonagall hatte auch Briefe an die ehemaligen Siebtklässler geschrieben. Sie bietet ihnen allen an das siebte Schuljahr zu wiederholen um einen Abschluss zu machen. Normalerweise wäre Hermine sofort Feuer und Flamme von so einer Gelegenheit gewesen, doch der Schmerz über die Verluste die sie dort erlitten hatte saß noch tief.

Sie las sich die Zeilen immer und immer wieder durch.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

_da Sie aufgrund der damaligen Umstände nicht in der Lage waren ihr siebtes Schuljahr zu beenden und einen Schulabschluss zu machen, biete ich Ihnen hiermit an dies nachzuholen. _

_Wie ich sicher verstehen kann sind an diesen Ort viele schlimme Erinnerungen gebunden, doch ich weiß wie viel Ihnen das lernen bedeutet und ich hoffe inständig Sie werden mein Angebot annehmen. _

_Da ich Ihnen die Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen will mit dem Zug anzureisen ist es Ihnen und den anderen Schülern Ihres Jahrgangs gestattet über das Flohnetzwerk nach Hogsmead zu reisen und von dort dann direkt mit einer Kutsche nach Hogwarts. Jedoch ist es Ihnen überlassen zu welcher Zeit Sie anreisen._

_Das Festessen beginnt um 19 Uhr._

_Sie finden außerdem anbei eine Liste mit den Dingen die Sie benötigen werden. All diese Dinge lassen sich auch per Eule bestellen, damit Sie sich nicht in die Winkelgasse aufmachen müssen. _

_Ich würde mich außerdem gerne Freuen Ihnen den Posten der Schülersprecherin anzubieten. Somit hätten Sie dann ein eigenes Quartier abseits von den Anderen. _

_Bitte senden Sie mir einen Brief, mit ihrer Antwort und dem Zeitpunkt Ihrer eventuellen Anreise zurück. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Schulleiterin_

Hermine wusste immer noch nicht recht was sie von der ganzen Situation halten soll, doch sie musste sich entscheiden, das wusste sie.


	2. Festmahl

Sie stand in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Die Eule mit ihrer Antwort hatte sie zu McGonagall zurück geschickt. Kurz darauf erhielt sie alle genauen Informationen die sie als neue Schülersprecherin brauchen würde, außerdem erhielt sie ihr Abzeichen. Ihre Schulsachen hatte sie wie von McGonagall empfohlen per Eulenpost bestellt.

Wer der Schülersprecher war hatte sie noch nicht erfahren, da laut McGonagall noch keine Entscheidung gefallen sei. Albus und Severus konnten sich wohl noch nicht einigen wen sie nehmen wollen.

Nun jedenfalls standen Hermines Koffer gepackt in ihrem Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin. Sie würde schon gegen Mittag anreisen damit sie noch genügend Zeit hatte ihren Pflichten nachzugehen und ihr neues Quartier zu beziehen.

Wie sie von Harry und Ron erfahren hatte, schlugen sie das Angebot von Professor McGonagall aus, da sie eine Stelle im Ministerium angenommen hatten, sie wünschen ihr aber viel Spaß.

Ja viel Spaß. Alleine. In Hogwarts. Die Jungs waren witzig. Wenigstens würden Ginny und Luna auch kommen.

Sie stieg mit samt ihrem Koffer in den Kamin und nahm etwas Flohpulver aus der Schale neben ihr, lies es auf den Boden rieseln und sagte laut und deutlich 'Hogwarts'.

Die grünen Flammen züngelten um ihre Füße und sie schloss die Augen. Als sie diese wieder öffnete, sah sie sich in dem Büro der Schulleiterin um. Es sah noch genauso aus wie damals bei Dumbledore. Nur dass jetzt McGonagall an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Hinter ihr hing ein Bild von Albus und eines von Severus.

McGonagall blickte auf und der Anflug eines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Doch ihre Augen waren traurig, wie die von Hermine.

Diese trat aus dem Kamin und stellte ihren Koffer ab. In der Zwischenzeit war auch McGonagall aufgestanden und schloss sie in eine herzliche Umarmung. Seit dem Krieg hatte sich alles verändert. Sie trug anstatt ihrer grünen Robe, einen schwarzen Umhang und hatte eine neue Brille.

McGonagall ihrerseits bemerkte dass auch Hermine sich verändert hatte. Ihr Haare waren nicht mehr länger so widerspenstig sondern sie vielen in schönen gleichmäßigen Locken über ihre Schulter. Sie schminkte sich nur leicht und trug eine neue enganliegende Schuluniform.

„Sie sehen gut aus Hermine." Sie lächelte sie mütterlich an.

„Vielen Dank, Professor. Wie geht es ihnen?" Sie musterte sie kritisch. Die Professorin wirkte etwas müde.

„Gut, gut meine Liebe. Die Vorbereitungen laufen auf Hochtouren." Hermine nickte.

„Kommen sie, ich zeige ihnen ihre neuen Räumlichkeiten." Mit diesen Worten ging McGonagall voran und lief aus dem Büro hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Hermine lies ihren Koffer neben sich her schweben und folgte der Direktorin mit einem Mulmigen Gefühl.

Mit jedem Schritt wurde ihr Schmerzlich bewusst was hier noch vor ein Paar Monaten stattgefunden hatte. Die Ereignisse blitzen vor ihren Augen auf und liesen sie zusammen zucken. Sie unterdrückte ein Keuchen, schloss ihre Augen und schüttelte den Kopf um die schrecklichen Bilder loszuwerden. Immer wieder schossen ihr die Gesichter von Fred und Lupin und Tonks durch den Kopf. Immer wieder sah sie sie vor sich liegen, als ob sie schlafen würden.

Sie lief weiter hinter McGonagall hinterher und folgte ihr in einen Abgelegenen Teil des Schlosses. Ein Einzelnes Portrait hing an einer Wand. Es war zu ihrem Erstaunen Godric Gryffindor persönlich der dieses Portrait bewohnt.

„So meine Liebe, hier sind wir. Hinter diesem Portrait befindet sich der Eingang zu ihren Räumlichkeiten, das Passwort lautet Seidenschnabel." Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und Hermine hatte einen Blick auf einen großen Raum der Aussah wie ein Klassenzimmer.

Erstaunt hob sie eine Augenbraue.

McGonagall trat neben sie und begann zu erklären.

„Hier werden die Sitzungen mit den Vertrauensschüler der Einzelnen Häuser statt finden. Von hier aus führen vier Gänge jeweils zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Häuser, jeder Gang ist mit einem neuen Portrait bewohnt, welchem ein Passwort gesagt werden muss. Zu diesen Gängen haben nur die Vertrauensschüler des jeweiligen Hauses und die Schulsprecher zugang. Eine weitere Tür führt direkt in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum den sie sich mit dem Schulsprecher teilen werden." Sie blickte Hermine fragen an.

„Noch Fragen?"

„Wer ist der neue Schulsprecher?" McGonagalls Gesicht wurde kaum zu deuten. Als ob sie nicht wolle dass Hermine es erfährt. Sie druckste noch herum und wollte nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken, doch Hermine bohrte ihren Blick regelrecht in die Direktorin, bis sie schließlich nachgab.

„Es wird ihnen zwar nicht gefallen, aber Albus und Severus haben so entschieden. Es ist Draco Malfoy."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft, das konnte doch nicht deren Ernst sein. Er war mit verantwortlich dafür dass Dumbledore tot ist und er ist ein Todesser er war am Krieg beteiligt.

Als Hermine ihre Gedanken aussprach, schaute McGonagall sie mitfühlend an.

„Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein Professor? Sie können ihn nicht zum Schülersprecher machen! Geschweigedenn wieder auf dies Schule lassen!" Empört schritt sie in dem Raum auf und ab. Ihr inneres Zog sich allein bei dem Gedanken an Malfoy zusammen. Wie konnte das nur passiert sein.

„Glauben sie mir Hermine, ich bin auch nicht glücklich über diese Wahl, doch die beiden Herren haben entschieden. Albus wird schon wissen was er tut. Wie sie wissen ist Mister Malfoy von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen worden und hat seinen Vater mit seiner Aussage nach Askaban gebracht. Man munkelt er habe sich geändert. Doch ob das Stimmt wird sich noch zeigen."

Hermine konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Doch sie wusste das sie nichts an der Situation ändern konnte. Deshalb befasste sie sich lieber mit den Fragen die wichtig waren.

„Wer ist außer mir, von den Gryffindors zurück gekommen, Professor?"

„Außer ihnen? Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Longbottom und George Weasley", bei Georges Namen sag ich auf. Wie konnte es sein dass George hierher zurück kehrt, wo er doch hier seinen Bruder verloren hat. Abgesehen davon geht er nicht mehr zur Schule.

„Aber Professor, was macht George hier?"

„Er unterrichtet, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste." Hermine war zwar überrascht doch sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf bilden. Nur dass vielleicht George dachte er könnte so seinem Bruder nahe sein.

Hermine verabschiedete sich von der Direktorin und machte sich auf den Weg durch die fünfte Tür in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Alles war in Rot und Grün gehalten, was ihrer Meinung nach sogar nicht einmal schlecht aus hatten ein Sofa, zwei kuschelige Sessel und einen Kamin der schon munter vor sich her knisterte. Ein großer runder Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen und dahinter ein großes Bücherregal befanden sich im hinteren Teil des Raumes, nahe den Fenstern.

Vor dem Fenster links von ihr befand sich eine kleine Nische mit Vorsprung, sodass man darauf sitzen konnte. Hermine trat an das Fenster heran und hatte einen wundervollen Blick auf den See und den Wald.

Links und rechts neben dem Kamin befanden sich zwei kleine Treppen die wohl zu ihrem Schlafzimmer führen würde, denn die eine Treppe war mit einer Schlange und die andere mit einem Löwen gekennzeichnet.

Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs schwebte ihr Koffer vor ihr die Treppe hinauf und sie folgte ihm.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Hermine sich vermutlich über den kleinen Raum gefreut, denn er was so liebevoll eingerichtet, dass es genau auf Hermine abgestimmt war.

Hermine jedoch registrierte das alles nicht und öffnete ihren Koffer, räumte Schränke und Regale mit ihren Sachen ein und verstaute anschließend den Koffer unter ihrem Bett. Sie nahm sich ein Buch dass sie sich auf die Seite gelegt hatte und machte es sich in einem Sessel neben ihrem Bett gemütlich.

Sie war so sehr in das Buch vertieft dass sie nicht einmal bemerkte wie die Sonne begann langsam begann unterzugehen. Doch nach einiger Zeit sah sie von ihrem Buch auf und lies ihren Blick zu der Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand gleiten.

Vor Schreck sprang sie auf und legte das Buch auf ihr Bett. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte bereits das Festmahl in der großen Halle begonnen. Es graute ihr davor, dort hinunterzugehen und den Menschen dort gegenüber zu treten. Alle kannten ihren Namen, alle wussten wer sie war und sie war die einzige die von dem 'goldenen Trio' zurück gekommen war. Doch sie wusste dass sie dort hin gehen musste da heute Abend die Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler bekannt gegeben wurden. Außerdem würden die Schulsprecher bei den Lehrern das Abendessen zu sich nehmen. Sie müsste als durch die komplette Halle laufen um auf ihren Platz zu können.

Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Sie raffte sich zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg hinunter, als sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum lief, fragte sie sich ob Malfoy auch schon da war, doch warum sollte er nicht da sein? Alles hoffen dass er nicht kommen würde hatte wohl nicht gebracht. Ein leises seufzen und sie setzte ihren Weg fort.

Unten angekommen konnte sie deutlich die Stimmen der Schüler ausmachen, was bedeutete dass die Auswahl und Zuweisung zu den Häusern schon vorbei war und das Essen auf den Tischen stand, so konnte Hermine wenigstens noch hoffen dass alles zu sehr auf das Essen konzentriert waren, doch sie wusste ihre Hoffnungen würden sich kaum erfüllen.

Und schon fand sie Bestätigung sie schritt auf die große Tür zu und diese öffneten sich sogleich, da es ungewöhnlich war dass jemand zu so später Stunde zum Festessen kam blickten alles Schüler sofort auf, als sie erkannten wer es war brach schon getuschel durch die ganze Halle aus.

Hermine verfluchte sich innerlich zu spät zu kommen, doch das half ihr jetzt auch nichts. Sie handelte treu nach dem Motto 'Bauch rein ,Brust raus, Kopf hoch' und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie war sich bewusst das keiner mehr ein Wort sagte und alle Blicke auf ihr lagen, denn sie war eine Heldin, sie hatte mit Harry Potter gekämpft und alle sahen zu ihr auf. Es war ihr unangenehm so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Im vorbeigehen nickte sie den anderen aus ihrem Haus zu und lief dann geradewegs auf den Lehrertisch zu. Dort angekommen grüßte sie die sitzenden Lehrer und wandte sich nun mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an Professor McGonagall.

„Entschuldigen sie Professor, ich habe die Zeit vergessen."

„Keine Sorgen meine Liebe, sie haben noch nicht viel verpasst. Nehmen sie doch bitte neben Mr. Malfoy platz." Nun war es an der Direktorin entschuldigend zu blicken. Hermine versteifte sich, nickte nur und drehte sich dann um. Sofort stachen ihr seine blonden Haare in die Augen und sie machte sich innerlich fluchend auf den Weg, um sich neben ihn zu setzen. Sie richtete ihren Blick starr gerade aus und rutschte mit ihrem Stuhl so weit wie möglich von ihm weg.

Er hingegen sah sie die ganze Zeit an. Sie hatte sich verändert, zum positiven wie er fand.

Hermine nahm sich etwas zu Essen, doch sie rührte es nicht an, denn ihr Blick war starr gerade aus auf den Boden gerichtet. Dort auf dem Boden hatte Fred gelegen nachdem er gefallen war. Hier lag er noch vor wenigen Wochen und hatte so ausgesehen als würde er schlafen, als wäre nichts passiert, nur seine Verletzungen liesen auf einen Kampf und die Blässe auf seinen Tod hindeuten. Er war mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht gestorben. Neben Fred hatten Lupin und Tonks gelegen, sie sahen so friedlich aus, als würden sie schlafen. Diese Bilder der verhängnisvollen Nacht huschten wieder vor Hermines Blick und krallten sich fest, drängten die Tränen in ihre Augen und liesen ihr Herz erneut bluten. Stille Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. Hermine jedoch bemerkte nichts, sie starrte weiter vor sich hin.

Die Lehrer und auch Malfoy sahen sie besorgt an.

Plötzlich spürte Hermine eine Hand auf ihrem rechten Arm. Als sie aufsah konnte sie in das Gesicht von George blicken. Seine Augen waren nun wieder so voller Trauer und Schmerz und Hermine fragte sich insgeheim wie er es aushielt hier zu sitzen und zu essen.

So als ob George ihre Frage gehört hatte meinte er nur: „Mir geht's gut Mine, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Sie blickte ihn an und nickte nur leicht.

Er wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu und sie tat es ihm gleich. Sie spürte einen Blick auf sich und hob den Kopf um zu sehen wer es gewesen war, sie sah sich um und schaute dann in die Augen von Malfoy. Sie wusste im Moment nicht was sie fühlte, war es Schmerz, Wut, Hass, Enttäuschung, Gleichgültigkeit oder Mitleid.

Hermine lies sich jedoch keine Regung anmerken. Ihr Ausdruck war leer, ihr Gesicht starr und ihre Augen kalt. Sie wandte sich wieder zu ihrem Essen und beachtete ihn nicht weiter.


	3. Reden und Getratsche

McGonagall erhob sich langsam von ihrem Platz und schritt nach vorne an das Redepult welches noch das selbe war wie damals bei Dumbledore, verziert mit einer Eule.

Die Schüler wurden sofort ruhig und blickten zu ihr auf.

„Guten Abend. Ich hoffe ihnen allen hat das Essen geschmeckt?" Lächelnd sah sie in die Runde. Sie war einfach so bekannt. Sie konnte streng aber auch echt nett sein. Die Erstklässler in den ersten Reihen nickten eifrig.

„Nun denn. Ich möchte ihnen noch einige Änderungen des Lehrplanes und im Schulsystem vorstellen.

Das wichtigste für einige von euch. Das Hauspunktesystem. Es bleibt bestehen und wird auch weiterhin so genutzt wie zuvor mit dem kleinen unterschied, dass es den Vertrauensschülern nicht mehr erlaubt ist anderen Schülern Punkte abzuziehen. Punkte abziehen und vergeben können nur noch Lehrer und Schulsprecher.

Es wird außerdem neue Räumlichkeiten geben in denen die beiden neuen Schulsprecher, Miss Granger und Mr. Malfoy, wohnen werden. Es wird dort auch ein Büro und Versammlungsraum geben, zu dem sich die Vertrauensschüler zu den wöchentlichen Sitzungen einfinden werden, zu denen sie als Schüler aber auch mit ihren Problemen gehen können." Als Professor McGonagall die Namen der neuen Schulsprecher nannte, wussten die Schüler nicht wie sie reagieren sollten.

Freuten sie sich für Hermine oder waren sie entsetzt darüber das Malfoy, ein Ex-Todesser zum Schulsprecher ernannt wurde. McGonagall lies sich von den verwirrten Gesichtern nicht beeindrucken und fuhr fort.

„Da bis vor kurzem noch nicht sicher war, welche Schüler zurück kommen werden, konnten wir die neuen Vertrauensschüler erst gestern benennen.

Aus Hufflepuff sind es Hannah Abott und Justin Finch-Flechtly.

Aus Ravenclaw sind es Luna Lovegood und Roger Davies.

Aus Slytherin Daphne Greengrass und Blaise Zabini.

Und in Gryffindor sind es Ginny Weasly und Neville Longbottom." McGonagall machte eine Pause damit die Schüler ihre neuen Vertrauensschüler beglückwünschen konnten. Wer hätte denn auch schon gedacht dass eine Luna oder ein Neville jemals Vertrauensschüler werden würden. Doch Dumbledore, Severus und McGonagall waren schon immer für Überraschungen gut.

„Des weiteren sind die neuen Mannschaftskapitäne, Ginny Weasly, Cho Chang, Zacharias Smith und in Slytherin werden sich Mr. Zabini und Mr. Malfoy den Posten teilen. Wir haben außerdem Unterstützung für das Training der einzelnen Teams angefordert und so wird Miss Johnson die neue Trainerin im Quidditsch."

Großer Jubel brach am Gryffindortisch aus, denn Angelina war eine Löwin. Sie ist nach der Schule Profispielerin geworden, dass sie jetzt zurückkehrt ist wichtig für die Quidditschteams. Es könnte einigen von ihnen helfen nach dem Schulabschluss in ein Sportteam zu kommen. Was würden manche nicht dafür geben.

„Wer mit seiner Mannschaft auf das Quidditschfeld will muss sich vorher an Miss Johnson wenden und mit ihr einen Termin vereinbaren. Die Hauslehrer können keine Erlaubnisspergamente mehr ausstellen."

Zustimmendes nicken von Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Selbst bei den Slytherins konnte man vereinzeltes nicken sehen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Hermine sehen wie Malfoy auch zustimmend nickte. Sie fragte sich ob das alles nur Show war oder ob er wirklich versuchte sich zu ändern.

„Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick und Professor Slughorn bleiben ihren Häusern als Hauslehrer erhalten. Ich selbst kann mich jedoch leider nicht mehr um mein Haus kümmern so leid mir das auch tut." Sie blickte entschuldigend ihre Gryffindors an. Diese sahen betrübt und traurig aus.

Hermine war erstaunt dass sie nicht daran gedacht hatte dass McGonagall den Posten abgeben müsste. Für sie war es immer schon klar gewesen das McGonagall Hauslehrerin war. Sie konnte sich keinen anderen für diesen Posten vorstellen. Doch Hermine würde diese Meinung recht schnell ändern.

„Seid nicht betrübt meine Lieben, ich denke ich konnte eine recht passende Person finden, diesen Job zu übernehmen. Es hat mich wahnsinnig gefreut dass er zugesagt hat, doch auch war mir etwas mulmig zu mute, da man nie weiß was passieren könnte." Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Hermine war nun auch neugierig.

„Der neue Hauslehrer von Gryffindor ist Mr. Weasly." Der Gryffindortisch brach in Jubel aus und Hermine wandte erstaunt den Kopf zu George, der neben ihr saß.

„Mensch da hättest du ja auch mal etwas sagen können." Er lächelte leicht.

„Wäre sonst ja keine Überraschung gewesen."

„Wusste Ginny es?"

„Nein niemand. Nur Dumbledore, Snape und McGonagall." Er legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und bedeutete ihr so ruhig zu sein, da McGonagall weitersprach.

„Nun denn, alle weiteren Informationen bezüglich des Unterrichts erfahren sie im Laufe der Woche, doch seien sie sicher dass sich einiges Verändern wird. Für die Schüler die nach dem Krieg zurückgekehrt sind um das Schuljahr zu wiederholen beginnt der Unterricht erst übermorgen für den Rest gibt es Morgen früh die neuen Stundenpläne. Alle Vertrauensschüler begleiten nachher die Erstklässler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und finden sich dann wieder hier in der großen Halle ein. Bitte denken sie alle daran das nach 22 Uhr niemand mehr auf den Gängen zu sein hat, wer es doch tut und keine Erlaubnis eines Lehrers hat bekommt Punktabzug.

Guten Abend wünsche ich ihnen allen und eine erholsame Nacht."

Sie nickte den Schülern zu und nahm wieder auf ihrem Stuhl platz.

Es begann ein großes Durcheinander, denn die Vertrauensschüler mussten die Erstklässler alle zusammen finden und sie dann in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume bringen, doch auch alle anderen Schüler wollten raus aus der großen Halle. Alle waren müde von der langen Zugreise und wollten jetzt nur noch in ihre Betten.

Hermine blieb auf ihrem Platz sitzen. George war aufgestanden um zu Angelina zu gehen und Hermine konnte sehen wie sie sich umarmten und dann ein Gespräch begannen. Malfoy war ebenfalls aufgestanden und setzt sich nach unten an einen der Haustische. Zabini und Greengrass waren am schnellsten mit ihren Aufgaben fertig und gesellten sich zu Malfoy.

Hermine saß nun allein auf ihrem Platz und wartete darauf dass die anderen kamen. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich in ihr Bett und wollte nicht länger als nötig in der großen Halle verbringen. Sie hatte auch nicht wirklich Lust auf Gesellschaft. Sie wollte nur den Tag und dieses Schuljahr so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Zabini, Malfoy und Greengrass saßen immer noch an einem der Haustische und redeten über belanglose Dinge. Daphnes Blicke wanderten immer wieder zu Hermine. Sie war so allein und sah so traurig aus. Blaise bemerkte ihren Blick und folgte ihm.

„Was ist denn los, Daphne? Andauernd schaust du zu Granger hoch." Er sah sie fragend an. Sie fühlte sich ertappt und schaute verlegen zu Boden, auch wenn der Krieg vorbei war, so war es doch ungewöhnlich dass sich ein Slytherin in welcher Weise auch immer, sich für einen Gryffindor interessierte. Nun war auch Draco aufmerksam geworden und verfolgte das Gespräch mit mehr Interesse als zuvor.

„Also Daphne sag schon." Blaise sah sie auffordernd an.

„Man macht sich Sorgen um sie. Nicht nur hier in Hogwarts auch draußen. Niemand weiß weshalb es ihr schlecht geht, doch es wird viel gemunkelt." Draco nickte nur. Er hatte auch mitbekommen dass man sich um sie sorgte, doch ihm war es bisher egal gewesen, denn was ging ihn schon eine kleine Gryffindor an?

Blaise blickte wieder zu Granger hoch.

„Davon habe ich auch schon gehört. Hast du sie schon einmal Lachen oder auch nur lächeln sehen heute?" Daphne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Niemand hat das."

„Aber was ich nicht verstehe, wieso ausgerechnet sie. Also ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber selbst die kleine Weasly und ihr großer Bruder sehen besser aus als Granger. Die beiden habe ich schon öfters Lächeln und Lachen sehen seit wir wieder in Hogwarts sind. Warum geht es ausgerechnet Granger so scheiße, wo sie doch niemanden verloren hat?" Draco hatte sich wieder eingeschaltet. Er versuchte doch tatsächlich die kleine Gryffindor zu analysieren. Daphne und auch Blaise sahen ihn interessiert an. Er hatte Recht. Es gab keinen offensichtlichen Grund für das Verhalten von Granger.

„Mr. Malfoy ich wüsste zwar nicht was sie das angehen sollte, doch um ihre Frage zu beantworten. Niemand weiß es so genau und ich denke auch nicht dass Miss Granger möchte dass man in der ganzen Schule über sie spricht und ich möchte das genauso wenig. Also reißen sie sich das nächste mal zusammen und diskutieren sie so etwas nicht in der großen Halle."

Alle drei Slytherins fuhren herum. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt wie George an sie heran getreten war. Doch es war ihnen sichtlich unangenehm. Sie wollten nicht dass es jemand der betroffenen Personen mitbekam.

„Es tut uns leid Professor." Daphne sah George entschuldigend an. Draco und Blaise nickten nur bestätigend.

„Schon in Ordnung, ihr habt ja sogar teilweise Recht mit dem was ihr sagt, also nicht mit dem dass es ihr nicht schlecht gehen darf, aber wegen dem warum es ihr schlecht geht." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und lies drei erstaunte Slytherins zurück.

Endlich kamen auch die anderen Vertrauensschüler zurück. Hermine stand auf und setzte sich zu Neville, Ginny, Luna und Roger. Sie unterhielten sich kurz, doch dann lauschten sie den Ausführungen von Professor McGonagall.


	4. Traumlos

„...Ich möchte dass sie sich einmal die Woche bei den Schulsprechern treffen, damit sie die Pläne für das Patrouillieren der Gänge machen können. Jeder hält sich an die Vorschriften und macht seinen Dienst ordentlich. Das sie viel zu wenige Schüler sind, werden auch die Schüler von Dumbledores Armee hinzugezogen." Alle Vertrauensschüler nickten. Zabini, Malfoy und Greengrass sahen leicht verwirrt aus, als ob ihnen Dumbledores Armee nichts sagt. Sie waren es doch die sie im fünften Schuljahr zerstört hatten. Vielleicht waren sie auch einfach nur verwundert darüber dass man noch andere Schüler hinzuzog. Professor McGonagall jedenfalls lies sich nicht beirren und fuhr in ihrer Ansprache fort, die jetzt schon zehn Minuten andauerte.

„Hogsmead – Wochenenden sind nur für die aktuellen Siebtklässler erlaubt. Und auch diese dürfen nur an den Wochenenden und in Begleitung von mindestens zwei Lehrern dort hin. Es wird keine Ausnahmen geben." In manchen Gesichtern sah man Erleichterung, denn je weniger Schüler mit durften desto weniger Aufsehen würden sie erregen. Außerdem war dann auch in den Geschäften nicht so viel los und man musste nicht ewig anstehen um etwas zu kaufen. Hermine war das alles ziemlich egal, denn sie würde eh nur nach Hogsmead gehen wenn es unbedingt notwendig war und sie dringend etwas benötigte. Warum sollte sie auch sonst nach Hogsmead gehen?

„Berichten sie bitte denjenigen die ihr siebtes Schuljahr wiederholen sie sollen sich morgen früh im Raum zu den Schulsprechern einfinden. Gegen 10 Uhr wäre perfekt."

Hermine wusste noch nichts von dem treffen, doch sie wäre morgen sowieso nur in die Bibliothek gegangen. Es machte ihr nichts aus.

„Nun denn, für heute Nacht übernehmen die Lehrer das Patrouillieren und morgen Abend sollten sie einen Plan haben für die kommenden Nächte. Ich wünsche ihnen allen noch eine gut Nacht."

Die Lehrer und Schüler erhoben sich und machten sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang.

„Als Mine, wir sehen uns morgen nach dem Unterricht. Ich komme dich Besuchen ok?" Ginny sah ihre Freundin von der Seite an.

„Ja ok. Ich weiß aber noch nicht ob ich da sein werde, vielleicht bin ich auch in der Bibliothek."

„Mensch Mine, wir sind noch nicht einen Tag wieder hier und du willst schon in die Bibliothek. Du hast ja noch nicht einmal Hausaufgaben bekommen. Genies doch den Tag und geh ein bisschen an den See oder zu Hagrid. Er würde sich bestimmt freuen." Ginny konnte es manchmal nicht fassen wie wissbegierig ihre Freundin doch war. Doch ihr war durchaus bewusst dass sie nicht nur wegen dem Wissen in die Bücherei ging, denn das was sie am meisten dort finden konnte war Ruhe. Ruhe und Abstand. Sie konnte sich hinter ihren Büchern verkriechen und schottete die Außenwelt vollkommen ab. Ginny konnte das zwar verstehen, doch ihrer Meinung nach könnte Hermine auch einfach ein paar Bücher nehmen und sich an die frische Luft setzten.

Aber Ginny hatte auch schon vor drei Jahren aufgehört sich darüber zu wundern. Sie musste es akzeptieren, denn Hermine lies in diesem Punkt nicht mit sich reden.

„Ich denk nicht. In der Bibliothek habe ich alle Bücher die ich brauche. Wir sehen uns morgen Ginny." Sie lächelte Ginny gezwungen zu und bog denn nach Recht ab.

Sie war nun fast am Gemälde ihres neuen Zuhauses als sie bemerkte dass sie nicht allein war. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und blickte wieder in diese grauen Augen. Malfoy. Stimmt ja. Wie konnte sie das vergessen. Er wohnte ja jetzt mit ihr zusammen.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick und zog leicht eine Augenbraue nach oben. Sie schnaubte nur und drehte sich wieder um, nannte das Passwort und trat ein. Sie durchquerte den ersten Raum und ging durch die fünfte Tür.

In ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum ging sie zum Kamin entzündete ein Feuer und warf ein Pergament hinein, dass sie noch in ihrer Umhangtasche gehabt hatte. Sie hatte es wohl vergessen herauszunehmen.

Malfoy beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit. Jede ihrer Bewegungen nahm er wahr.

„Na Granger, ein Liebesbrief von Weaselby verbrannt? Hat er dich verletzt? Würde ja zu ihm passen." Er schnaubte. Weasly war schon immer ein Troll gewesen. Nichts hatte er auf die Reihe bekommen. Nicht einmal die Sache mit Granger so wie es aussieht.

„Ach halt doch den Mund Malfoy." Hermine antwortet mit leiser aber fester Stimme. Sie klang nicht wütend oder verletzt sondern einfach nur unendlich müde. Malfoy kannte sie so gar nicht. Er hatte sie in Erinnerung, wie sie ihm jedes mal Kontra gab und ihn beschimpfte. Er hatte das Gefühl dass sie gebrochen war. Doch was scherte ihn schon eine Gryffindor und dazu auch noch Granger. Sie hassten sich schließlich.

Hermine war es egal was er zu sagen hatte, sie interessierte sich nicht für seine Meinung. Er war ein Nichts. Er könnte hier nicht mehr auf den großen Macker mache, denn er hatte kein Ansehen mehr, keiner hatte mehr Angst vor ihm. Sie verabscheuten ihn alle für seine Taten, selbst die Syltherins waren nicht sonderlich erfreut über ihn.

Sie stand nur auf und ging in ihren Schlafraum und streifte nur den Umhang über ihre Schultern, legte sich aufs Bett und schloss die Augen. Ein böser Fehler. Sobald sich ihre Augen geschlossen hatten, durchströmten sie wieder die Bilder der Schlacht. Die Schreie jagten durch ihren Kopf und brannten sich in ihr Ohr, die Leichen, die Flüche, die Verletzten das alles direkt vor ihrem Auge. Sie kam einfach nicht davon los. Die verzweifelten Schreie derer die jemanden verloren hatten. George der um Fred weinte. Harry der Lupin und Tonks verloren hatte. Die Todesser die sich ihres Sieges so sicher gewesen waren. Die Freude in ihren Augen wenn sie wieder jemanden getötet hatten. Überall Blut und Verwüstung. Die Bilder verfestigten sich in ihren Augenlidern.

Sie riss die Augen auf und spürte wie ihr die Tränen hinab liefen. Der Schmerz drohte ihre Brust zu zerreißen. Sie konnte nicht mehr Atmen, ein unsichtbares Band schnürte ihre Lunge zu.

Sie schnappte sich ein Pergament und eine Feder und schrieb eine kurze Nachricht. Ihre Eule die sie sich erst gekauft hatte band sie die Nachricht an den Fuß.

„Du weißt zu wem, meine Kleine." Die Eule schuhute leise und flog aus dem geöffneten Fenster. Jetzt war es an Hermine zu warten.

Sie nahm ihr Buch und begann wieder darin zu lesen, doch ihre Gedanken schweiften andauernd ab. Zu Harry und Ron und zu ihrer bevorstehenden Schulzeit. Wie das wohl alles werden würde. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Rief da jemand nach ihr?

„Miss Granger?" Sie hatte nicht erwartet er würde so schnell hier sein, sie macht sie auf den Weg nach unten und stellte zu ihrem Bedauern fest dass auch Malfoy noch anwesend war. Doch eine Person interessierte sie viel mehr. Professor Slughorn, er stand in der Mitte des Raumes und hatte mehrere kleine Fläschchen bei sich.

„Guten Abend Professor, vielen Dank dass sie so schnell kommen konnten." Sie sah ihn wirklich dankbar an. Malfoy beobachtete das ganze Schauspiel nur stirnrunzelnd. Was wollte sein Hauslehrer mit den Fläschchen und warum hatte Granger ihn gebeten zu kommen? Als er Granger musterte, bemerkte er das sie noch schlechter aussah als zuvor. Was war nur in der kurzen Zeit passiert.

„Kein Problem, meine Liebe. Minerva hat mir gesagt dass dies passieren könnte und das ich vorbereitet sein soll. Ich habe hier für Tränke für die nächste Woche. Ich hoffe dass sich ihre Albträume bis dahin legen werden. Falls nicht kommen sie vorbei und holen sie sich noch welche ab. Ein Fläschchen vor dem Schlafen gehen und sie werden einen Traumlosen Schlaf haben." Hermine nickte dankbar und nahm ihm die Fläschchen ab.

Malfoy begann langsam zu verstehen und sah sie nur erstaunt an. Was hatte er erwartet?

„Vielen Dank Professor." Hermine wollte sich gerade abwenden, da sprach Slughorn erneut.

„Miss Granger, der Trank hilft nur wenn man schläft, zuvor ist wirkungslos. Er hilft ihnen nicht die Bilder loszuwerden. So leid mir das auch tut, gibt es dagegen keinen Trank. Doch vielleicht würde es ihnen gut tun mit jemanden darüber zu sprechen. Denken sie darüber nach." Hermine nickte nur und war nicht wirklich erstaunt darüber dass er über die Bilder Bescheid wusste. Jedoch wusste sie nicht was sie darauf antworten soll. Beim blosen Gedanken an die Bilder kam alles wieder hoch. Sie sah das brennende Schloss vor sich und die vielen Menschen und Riesen die alles zerstörten. Dann waren da wieder Schreie. Sie wollte ihnen helfen doch sie konnte nicht. Sie konnte nichts tun.

„Miss Granger?" Sie zuckte bei dem Klang von seiner Stimmt zusammen und sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Sie spürte die so vertraute Nässe auf ihren Wangen und schämte sich dafür vor dem Professor und vor Malfoy geweint zu haben.

„Vielen Dank Professor ich werde mich jetzt schlafen legen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und ging mit einem Seitenblick auf Malfoys erschrockenen Gesicht in ihren Schlafsaal, nahm den Trank und legte sich hin. Die Bilder holten sie wieder ein und verfolgten sie so lange bis sie schließlich in den Traumlosen Schlaf über glitt.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der beiden Schulsprecher war der Hauslehrer von Slytherin noch nicht gegangen. Er sah den jungen Malfoy an.

„Professor, kann es wirklich so schlimm sein bei ihr? Alles vom Krieg?" Er wollte es nicht glauben. Er mochte dieses Mädchen nicht einmal, doch er machte sich Sorgen um sie. Nicht aus Nächstenliebe oder weil er sie mochte, nein. Er fühlte sich Schuldig.

„Ja Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn wandte sich um und schritt auf die Tür zu. Doch bevor er hinaustrat drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Sie sollten vielleicht nachts ein Ohr offenhalten, sobald sie den Trank nicht mehr nimmt. Man weiß nie zu was einen seine Ängste verleiten. Gute Nacht." Er verließ den Raum und Malfoy blieb verdutzt stehen. Hatte ihn gerade sein Hauslehrer gebeten auf Granger aufzupassen?


	5. Bücher

Hermine hatte zum ersten Mal seit langem mal wieder eine Nacht durch geschlafen. Es hatte lange gedauert bis sie eingeschlafen war, doch sie war eingeschlafen und hatte keine schlimmen Träume mehr. Es war noch früh als sie aufgewacht war, doch sie fühlte sich ausgeschlafen und frisch. Schnell schnappte sie sich ein paar ihrer Klamotten und ging ins Bad. Es war ein schönes großes Bad, doch Hermine scherte sich nicht wirklich um die Einrichtung oder etwas dergleichen. Sie stellte das Wasser der dusche an und schlüpfte in die Dusche. Sie hatten heute zwar keine Schule, doch sie trafen sich ja heute mit den Anderen unten in den Räumen. Sie hoffte das würde schnell vorbei sein, denn sie wollte unbedingt in die Bibliothek und sehen was noch von den alten Beständen übrig ist. Der Krieg hatte vieles zerstört. Weniges hatte überlebt.

Hermine trat aus der Dusche und zog sich ihre Freizeit Kleidung an, da sie heute keine Schule hatte, konnte sie in ihren und den unteren Räumen tragen was sie wollte. Sie wählte eine einfache blaue Jeans und ein schwarzes Top. Ihre schwarze Jacke würde sie sich erst später überziehen, da sie noch ihre Haare föhnen musste. Sie hatte ihre Haare noch nie mit Magie getrocknet, denn sie wollte nicht all ihre Gewohnheiten aufgeben, und so hat sie einen ganz normalen Muggel – Föhn so verzaubert dass er ohne Strom funktionierte.

Ihr Haare fielen ihr in schönen großen Wellen über die Schultern. Manch einer hätte sie vielleicht als Hübsch bezeichnet, doch Hermine interessierte das nicht.

Sie wollte gerade wieder ihre Sachen aufräumen als die Tür rechts von ihr aufgerissen wurde. Sie schreckte zusammen und zog sofort ihren Zauberstab und lies ihn auch nicht sinken als sie erkannte dass es Malfoy war.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt dass es noch eine Tür gab und so wie es aussah müssten sie sich wohl ein Badezimmer teilen.

„Komm keinen Schritt näher, Malfoy." Sie sprach leise, aber mit fester Stimme. Malfoy reagierte nicht er sah sie auch nicht an. Er sah nur auf Hermines linken Arm, auf dem immer noch in blutroten Buchstaben 'Schlammblut' eingeritzt war. Hermine folgte seinem Blick und zog erschrocken die Luft ein, presste ihren linken Arm mit der Innenseite an ihren Bauch. Endlich lies Malfoy den Blick von ihrem Arm zu ihrem Gesicht wandern und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Kein Wort zu niemanden, Malfoy oder du wirst es bereuen!" Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab ein Stück höher und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Was meinst du damit? Willst du damit sagen das niemand davon weiß?" Er sah sie ungläubig an. Er kannte sich aus mit solchen Verletzungen, seine Tante war eine Meisterin darin. Er wusste auch dass man nichts dagegen tun konnte. Doch er hatte gedacht das vielleicht McGonagall oder Dumbledore etwas wü es scheint wussten die überhaupt nicht davon.

Er nahm nur am Rande wahr das Hermine erbleichte und ihren Zauberstab sinken lies.

„Das geht dich nichts an Malfoy und behalte es für dich, verstanden?" Er nickte nur und sah zu wie sie schnell das Badezimmer verließ. Doch er kam nicht umhin zu bewundern was für eine tolle Figur sie hatte. Er strafte sich schon jetzt für den Gedanken, doch die kleine Gryffindor hatte sich echt gemacht. Schnell verwarf er de Gedanken wieder und sprang unter die Dusche.

Hermine hatte die Angst gepackt. Malfoy würde doch wohl kaum jemanden etwas erzählen? Niemand wusste von den Worten. Nur Ron und Harry und die beiden hatten versprochen es niemandem zu erzählen. Es war ihr unangenehm wenn jeder davon wissen würde. Sie wollte das nicht. Es war eine Beleidigung und diesmal nicht nur in ihre Seele sondern auch in ihre Haut geritzt. Und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Niemand würde das können. Jeder würde das Wort sehen, dass ihre Haut verunstaltete. Sie schämte sich dafür. Niemand würde es jemals sehen. Das hatte sie sich geschworen. Und dann kommt ausgerechnet Malfoy und sieht es. Konnte ihr Leben noch irgendwie schlimmer werden?

Sie zog sich ihre schwarze Jacke an und streifte ihren Schulumhang über. So machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle um zu Frühstücken. Um diese Uhrzeit ist immer nicht viel los, somit hatte sie hoffentlich ihre Ruhe. Sie sollte Recht behalten, denn in der Großen Halle angekommen waren nur ein paar Ravenclaws anwesend und ein zwei Schüler der andere Häuser. Am Gryffindortisch saßen nur Ginny und Neville. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihnen, setzte sich und nahm sich zu Essen.

„Guten Morgen, Mine. Gut geschlafen?" Ginny sah ihre beste Freundin prüfend an. Sie wusste dass Hermine Albträume hat und machte sich immer noch sorgen um sie.

„Ja danke, Ginny. Und du?" Zum ersten mal klang diese Antwort ehrlich und Ginny hagte nicht weiter nach, sondern sah nur verwundert zu Neville. Der hob auch nur die Schultern.

„Auch gut. Aber Hermine, wie kommt es? Das ist das erste mal in mehreren Monaten gut geschlafen hast." Jedem anderen hätte Hermine wahrscheinlich den Mund zusammen gehext, doch Ginny wusste alles von Hermine. Nun ja. Fast alles. Aber genug, damit Hermine ihr nicht böse war. Hermine sah sich nur schnell um ob es niemand mitbekommen hatte und lehnte sich dann hinüber zu Ginny.

„Professor Slughorn hat mir ein paar Phiolen von dem Trank der lebenden Toten gegeben, da ich ihn darum gebeten hatte." Ginny nickte nur verständnissvoll.

„Ja ich habe von McGonagall schon zu beginn der 'Ferien' einen ganzen Kessel voll bekommen. Hätte ich gewusst dass du welchen willst, hättest du welchen bekommen, aber wir haben so selten Briefe geschrieben. Weist du zu Hause war ziemlich viel los." Hermine sah Ginny erschrocken an.

„Du brauchst dich doch nicht zu rechtfertigen, Ginny. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, ich komme schon klar. Wenn ich etwas gebraucht habe, habe ich mich an McGonagall gewandt. Wirklich mir geht es gut. Ich komme klar. Du kennst mich Ginny, ich bin schon immer alleine klar gekommen" Ginny nickte. Es stimmt Hermine hatte zwar ihre Freunde und war ihnen auch unendlich dankbar, doch es gab auch Zeiten wo sie allein mit allem klar kommen musste. Hermine war eine selbstständige Person. Schon immer gewesen. Doch es tat Ginny weh mit an zu sehen wie ihre beste Freundin leidet und sie nicht helfen konnte. Hermine will sich nicht aufdrängen das wusste sie, doch Ginny vermisste ihre beste Freundin. Die gemeinsamen Zeiten, vor dem Krieg.

Alle beschäftigten sich nun mit dem Essen. Der Unterricht für Ginny würde bald losgehen und so stand sie auf, schnappte sich ihre Schulsachen und verabschiedete sich von den beiden.

Hermine hatte nicht bemerkt wie voll die große Halle geworden ist. Sie sah sich kurz um und sprach dann noch schnell zu Ginny.

„Komm doch heute Abend zu mir, dann können wir Reden. Du kannst auch Luna mitbringen." Ginny lächelte.

„Ich würde mich freuen, Luna sicher auch." Sie nickte ihnen zu und verschwand dann zu Muggelkunde.

Hermine war auch fertig mit essen und sah sich um, neben ihnen saßen noch Dean und Seamus. Sie lächelten sie beide an und sie lächelte zurück.

Hermine wusste dass sie ihr bestes tun musste um sich anzupassen. Sie wollte nicht mehr auffallen. Sie hatte es satt im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Sie wollte normal hier zur Schule gehen und das Schuljahr hinter sich bringen.

„Neville ich bin fertig mit essen und werde noch etwas in die Bibliothek gehen, wir sehen uns dann ja nachher bei der Besprechung." Neville, der den Mund voll hatte, nickte nur und Hermine lief auf direktem Weg in die Bibliothek. Sie sah niemanden an, so musste sich auch keinem irgend etwas vormachen.

Sie begrüßte Madam Pince mit einem Nicken und machte sich dann auf zu dem Platz an dem sie die letzten Jahre immer gesessen hatte, stellte ihre Tasche ab und lief direkt auf die Verbotene Abteilung zu. Sie hatte als Schulsprecherin zugang zu allen Bereichen der Bücherei.

Hermine suchte nach Büchern die ihr helfen konnten das hässliche Wort auf ihrem Unterarm loszuwerden. Irgendetwas musste es gebe, dessen war sie sich sicher. Und wenn sie bis zum Ende des Schuljahres hier suchen würde, sie wolle es nur loswerden.

Sie durchstreifte die Abteilung und suchte nach Büchern die etwas mit Verfluchten Klingen zu tun hatte.

Sie suchte nun schon eine halbe Stunde, doch sie konnte in dem vorderen Bereich einfach nichts finden. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich gegen eines der Regale und schloss die Augen. Die Ruhe in der Bibliothek war Hermine immer sehr Willkommen.

„Suchst du das?" Seine Stimme lies sie zusammenschrecken. Sie riss die Augen auf und sah ihn an. Dann auf das Buch in seiner Hand. Genau das was sie gesucht hatte.

„Malfoy, erschreck mich nicht so."

„Ich hab dich nicht erschreckt du bist nur unaufmerksam." Er zog gleichgültig die Schultern nach oben und hielt ihr immer noch das Buch hin.

Sie nahm es ihm aus der Hand und drückte es gegen ihre Brust.

„Woher?", begann sie doch er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah sie an.

„Heute Morgen."

„Aber warum solltest du mir helfen? Wieso? Was geht es dich an?" Sie sah ihn ungläubig an und ihre linke Hand umklammerte den Zauberstab in ihrer Manteltasche. Was wollte er damit bezwecken.

„Ich wollte dir helfen." Sie sah ihn und konnte nichts verdächtiges in seinen Augen oder seiner Mimik lesen. Doch sie wollte sich nicht täuschen lassen. Malfoys konnten schon immer gut lügen. Wie hätte er es sonst fertig gebracht die Todesser nach Hogwarts zu bringen? Er war ein Malfoy, sie konnte ihm nicht vertrauen. Nicht nach dem was er getan hatte.

„Vielen Dank für das Buch, aber ich brauche die Hilfe eines Todessers nicht." Sie ging raschen Schrittes an ihm vorbei. Sie wollte sich nicht auf die schmerzvollen Erinnerungen einlassen die mit dem Ende des sechsten Schuljahres verbunden waren.

Sie war noch nicht ganz entfernt von ihm, da glaubte sie sich verhört zu haben.

„Ex-Todesser, Granger. Ex-Todesser." Er schien es nur gemurmelt zu haben, doch sie hatte es gehört.


	6. Unglaube

Was war nur los mit dem Kerl? Hermine konnte sich keine Reim auf das Verhalten von Malfoy bilden. Es blieb ihr ein Rätsel. Doch in einer Sache war sie sich sicher, er führte etwas im Schilde. Was es war, wusste sie nicht. Ob es gut oder schlecht war wusste sie auch nicht. Sie wusste nur das etwas vor sich ging.

Hatte er sich wirklich verändert und seiner Vergangenheit den Rücken gekehrt? Konnte er wirklich gut sein?

Hermine wusste vieles und sie wusste auch dass es nicht immer nur gut und böse gibt oder schwarz und weiß. Es gibt in jeder Person immer beide Seiten der Medaille. Das Leben besteht aus vielen verschiedenen Grautönen.

Dumbledore hatte einmal gesagt, dass nur unsere Entscheidungen zeigen wer wir wirklich sind, nicht unsere Fähigkeiten.

Malfoy hatte sich für die falsche Seite entschieden. Er hatte gewählt, genauso wie Hermine gewählt hatte. Wieso sollte sie ihm auf einmal vertrauen? Er hat sich in den letzten Jahren ja auch als so vertrauenswürdig herausgestellt.

Hermine trat aus der Bibliothek und lief eilig den Gang zu ihrem Raum entlang. Dort angekommen setzte sie sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum an den Kamin und begann in dem Buch zu lesen. Sie hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit bis die anderen kommen würden.

Das Buch war durchaus interessant, doch bis jetzt enthielt es nicht die Informationen die Hermine braucht. Wahrscheinlich würde sie die hässlichen Buchstaben nie wieder entfernen können. Sie legte das Buch beiseite und beschloss es sich später zu Ende zu lesen.

Hermine stand auf, lief durch den Raum und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Ihr Leben ist bis jetzt nicht unbedingt perfekt verlaufen. Sie hatte im Krieg so viel verloren, die Beziehung zu Ron ist gescheitert, dieser und Harry liesen kaum noch von sich hören. Es war als wäre sie wieder in der Zeit vor Hogwarts. Niemand konnte den Bücherwurm leiden und richtige Freunde hatte sie auch nicht. Natürlich sie hatte Luna, Ginny, Neville, Dean und Seamus aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich jedes mal schrecklich allein. Es war ihr wohl nicht vergönnt glücklich zu werden.

Zum ersten mal sah sie sich den Raum genauer an.

Über dem Kamin hing ein Bild von Godric Gryffindor. Darüber stand in feiner Schrift „Der Gegenspieler der Angst ist Liebe. Liebe zu sich selbst, Liebe zu ALLEM WAS IST."

Hermine dachte über die Worte nach, hatte sie wirklich Angst? Sie streckte sich und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über die Schrift. Was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte? Warum hatte McGonagall die Schrift dort anbringen lassen?

Ein Räuspern riss sie aus den Gedanken. Sie drehte sich um und blickte direkt in das Gesicht von Malfoy.

„Was?" Sie lief schnell zum Sessel und nahm das Buch in ihre Hand und drückte es wie vorher an ihre Brust. Es sah fast so aus als ob sie Angst vor ihm hätte und sie einfach etwas brauchte woran sie sich klammern konnte. Wie Draco wusste, klammerte sie sich häufig an ihre Bücher. Sie gaben ihr Halt und Sicherheit. Hatte er gehört. Wobei es ihn natürlich nicht interessierte was sie aus welchen Gründen tat.

„Die Besprechung beginnt jeden Moment und ich dachte du wärst vielleicht gerne anwesend." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand wieder. Natürlich wusste er welchen Spruch sie gelesen hatte und er konnte nur erahnen worüber sie nachgedacht hatte.

Hermine schnappte sich das Buch und versteckte es in ihrem Zimmer, in einer losen Holzdiele unter dem Bett. Dann lief sie eilig hinunter in den Besprechungsraum, wo zu ihrem Erstaunen schon fast alle eingetroffen waren. Pünktlichkeit war noch nie die Stärke der Schüler gewesen, Harry und Ron waren damals in der ersten Klasse ein Paradebeispiel gewesen. Hermine setzte sich zu Ginny und Luna. McGonagall schien noch nicht da zu sein.

„Erzähl mal Hermine, wie ist es so mit Malfoy zusammen zu wohnen?" Ginny sah ihre Freundin interessiert an.

„Ich habe nicht viel mit ihm zu tun", antwortete diese. Hermine wollte nicht über dieses Frettchen reden. Er ging ihr heute schon den ganzen Tag, und der dauerte noch nicht lange, auf die Nerven.

Ginny zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich dann Luna zu, die diese etwas gefragt hatte. Hermine dachte derweil darüber nach, was McGonagall wohl von ihnen allen wollen würde. Da fiel ihr etwas ein.

„Sag mal Ginny, wieso bist eigentlich du hier?" Sie sah Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck, diese hatte Hermine wohl falsch verstanden.

„Nein, nein. Nicht das ich dich nicht wollen würde, nur warst du doch das letzte Schuljahr noch hier an der Schule und bist nicht fort gewesen." Hermine konnte mit Erleichterung feststellen dass sich die Gesichtszüge ihres Gegenüber entspannten.

„Ich weiß nicht so genau. McGonagall sprach mich nach dem Unterricht heute Morgen auf dem Gang an und meinte ich solle auch hier her kommen. Ich dachte mir nicht viel dabei, ich meine ich hätte jetzt Wahrsagen und bei allem Respekt vor diese 'Kunst', aber das ist nun mal nicht mein Lieblingsfach." Hermine wusste wovon Ginny sprach. Wahrsagen war langweilig und unnütz. Sie nickte verständnisvoll und sah sich dann im Raum um, alle vom ersten Abend waren gekommen. Es waren zu ihrem erstaunen nur Siebtklässler. Selbst Luna und Ginny waren nun ja schon in der Siebten Klasse.

Das Getuschel im Raum, ebbte langsam ab, als McGonagall sich einen Weg durch die Schüler bahnte.

„Meine Lieben. Sie wiederholen ihr letztes Schuljahr und setzten ihre Ausbildung fort. Ausgenommen von Miss Weasley und Miss Lovegood, wiederholen sie alle ihr siebtes Schuljahr. Deshalb werden sie alle als eine Klasse unterrichtet werden. Dieser Unterricht wird parallel zu dem der regulären siebten Klasse ablaufen. Miss Lovegood müsste eigentlich die sechste Klasse wiederholen, doch ich denke für eine Ravenclaw und mit Hilfe von Miss Granger, sollte es nicht allzu schwer sein den Unterrichtsstoff aufzuholen."

Luna nickte begeistert und strahlte Hermine an.

„Miss Weasley wird ebenfalls dem Unterricht beiwohnen, da sie durch ihre aktive Teilnahme im Krieg, ebenfalls befugt sein sollte die neuen Unterrichtsfächer zu besuchen. Alle hier anwesenden Schüler bilden eine Klasse. Sie werden zwei neue Unterrichtsfächer bekommen und dafür fällt Wahrsagen und das normale Muggelkunde weg. Ersetzt werden diese beiden Fächer durch Unterricht der bei mir stattfinden wird. Zum einen, eine neue Form des Unterrichts in Muggelkunde und zum Anderen erlernen sie dieses Jahr die Verwandlung in einen Animagus."

Ein raunen ging durch den Raum. Noch nie war es Schülern offiziell gestattet diese Art der Verwandlung zu lernen. Vielen waren sich hier im Raum nicht sicher, dass es wirklich ein gute Idee war. Niemand außer Hermine und McGonagall wusste dass es drei Schülern schon einmal gelungen war sich zu verwandeln, ohne die Hilfe eines Lehrers nebenbei bemerkt. Im dritten Jahr hatte man niemandem von Rons Ratte erzählt. Nicht einmal Ginny wusste davon. Niemand hier ahnte etwas.

„Professor, können wir das überhaupt schaffen? Ich meine es hat noch nie ein Schüler eine solche Verwandlung erlernt. Es gibt sehr wenige die diese Fähigkeit überhaupt beherrschen. Ich denke nicht, dass Schüler das schaffen werden." Es war Zabini der gesprochen hatte. Hermine war überrascht, denn normal waren Syltherins nicht für ihre Vernunft und Verantwortung bekannt, eher für ihre Waghalsigkeit.

Professor McGonagall sah zu Hermine und als diese den Blick erwiderte nickte sie ihr zu.

Hermine seufzte und begann zu reden. War ja klar, dass McGonagall das auf sie abwälzte.

„Das ist nicht wahr." Alle drehten sich zu ihr um. Zabini sah sie an.

„Was meinst du genau?"

„Es gab schon einmal Schüler die es geschafft hatten sich in Animagi zu verwandeln. Zu dieser Zeit sogar ohne die Hilfe eines Lehrers. Sie schafften es ganz alleine. Deshalb ist auch nichts über sie bekannt. Sie haben sich nicht registrieren lassen."

„Das ist doch Unsinn, Granger. Wir hätten bestimmt schon davon gehört." Zabini schüttelte überzeugt seinen Kopf.

„Du glaubst mir nicht? Dann lass mich erzählen." Mittlerweile hatten sich alle gespannt zu Hermine umgedreht.

„Es waren drei Schüler, die sich aus Freundschaft das Verwandeln in ein Tier beibrachten. Sie durchforsteten die Bibliothek nach allen möglichen Bücher und lernten aus diesen. Sie verwandelten sich ohne Probleme und schlichen so Nachts durch das Schulgelände. Niemand hatte sie je enttarnt. Wobei ich mir bei Dumbledore da nicht so sicher bin." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Woher willst ausgerechnet du das wissen, Granger?" Zabini sah sie interessiert aber auch abschätzend an. Er schien ihr nicht zu glauben.

„Wer waren sie, Hermine?" Ginny hatte sich nun auch zu Wort gemeldet. Hermine war sich nicht sicher ob sie diese Frage wirklich beantworten durfte. Sie sah zu McGonagall und diese nickte ihr zu.

„Zabini, ich weiß das weil ich zwei von diesen Menschen schon begegnet bin. Ginny du sogar einem." Ginny sah sie erstaunt an. Hermine konnte es in ihrem Gesicht lesen, dass es in ihrem Kopf ratterte.

„Ihr erinnert euch alle dass Professor Lupin ein Werwolf war. Seine besten Freunde Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew und James Potter, verwandelten sich in Tiere um ihm Nachts einmal im Monat beizustehen."

Ein raunen ging durch den Raum. Schon wieder. Ginny sah sie erstaunt an.

„Das war es was Sirius immer vor mir verheimlichte. Niemand wollte mir etwas sagen." Hermine sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Und Harry Dad auch? Sag, was für Tiere waren sie."

„Harry Vater, verwandelte sich in einen Hirsch. Groß genug um sie alle zu beschützen. Sein Spitzname war Krone. Sirius verwandelte sich in einen schwarzen Hund. Sein Spitzname war Tatze." Vielen ging ein Licht auf. Denn für die Gryffindors erklärte das weshalb im Portrait der Fetten Dame damals die Schnitte waren.

„Peter Pettigrew verwandelte sich in eine Ratte, klein genug für jedes Loch. Sein Spitzname war Wurmschwanz."

Malfoy Kopf schoss hoch. Er hatte wochenlang mit diesem kleinen Wicht in einem Haus gelebt und davon nichts mitbekommen? Eigenartig. Und ausgerechnet Granger wusste davon.

„Wurmschwanz ging tatsächlich mit uns allen drei Jahre zur Schule und Ginny hat sogar zwölf Jahr mit ihm in einem Haus gelebt." Das Gemurmel wurde lauter bis Ginny ein Licht aufging.

„Ist nicht dein Ernst? Rons Ratte? Oh Gott."

McGonagall befand dass es für heute genug war. Sie wunderte sich dass niemand darüber Bescheid wusste, normal blieben Geheimnisse in Hogwarts nicht wirklich geheim.

„Vielen Dank für die Ausführung Miss Granger. Sie haben alles wichtige zu den Ereignissen damals genannt und nun möchte ich zu dem eigentlich Thema zurück kommen. Ihr Verwandlung. Sie werden von mir begleitet und es kann ihnen nichts passieren, dafür ist gesorgt. Sie überlegen sich bitte bis zum nächsten Unterricht in diesem Fach, welches Tier oder welche Eigenschaften ihr Tier haben soll. Am Ausgang liegen ihre Stundenpläne, bitte nehmen sie sich jeder einen und seien sie zum morgigen Unterricht pünktlich. Der Rest des Tages steht ihnen frei zur Verfügung. Schönen Tag noch." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum. Hermine wunderte sich oft über die Direktorin. Sie blieb so bestimmend, setzte das durch was sie wollte und verschwand dann wieder.

Die Schüler blickten sich alle unsicher an, wussten nicht genau was sie jetzt machen sollten.

Langsam begannen sie sich zu den Stundenplänen zu bewegen, jeder nahm sich einen und ging dann seiner Wege. Hermine nahm ihren Stundenplan und machte sich wieder auf in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, nicht ohne sich jedoch mit den Anderen zum Essen zu verabreden.

Ich weiß das ist jetzt nicht soooo toll das Kapitel aber ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich es hätte anderst schreiben sollen. Morgen folgt hoffentlich das nächste und da kommt dann endlich wieder mehr aus der Sicht von Malfoy :)

Hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem :)


	7. Musik und Bücher

Als Hermine in ihrem Zimmer saß, nahm sie das Buch und begann weiter zu lesen. Sie fand nicht viel über Schwarz Magische Verwundungen die jemals wieder geheilt werden konnten. Ihre Narbe an ihrem Arm war fast genauso wie die von Harry. Vielleicht würde sie wirklich nie wieder weggehen. Hermine war verzweifelt, sie wollte sie nicht mehr sehen. Immer musste sie die Narbe verstecken. Doch sie zu offenbare, wäre viel schlimmer gewesen. Wie konnte sie dieses Teil nur wieder los werden.

Hermine stöhnte leise auf, denn sie bekam Kopfschmerzen von dem ständigen Nachdenken. Sie raffte sich auf und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der ihr und Malfoy zur Verfügung stand. Sie hatte ihn sich noch nie direkt angeschaut. Wie denn auch sie war mit ihren Gedanken immer wo anders. Doch nun nahm sie sich den Raum genau unter die Lupe. Ein großes Bücherregal stand an der hintersten Wand. Sie las schnell die Buchrücken durch und stellte fest, dass sie viele der dort stehenden Bücher schon vor zwei Jahren gelesen hatte, doch manche hatte sie noch nie gehört. Sie nahm sich vor, die von denen sie noch nichts gehört hatte, mit nach oben in ihr Zimmer zu nehmen. Hinter dem Bücherregal ging es um ein kleines Eck, dass sie bis her noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Es war wie ein kleines Turmzimmer, direkt angeschlossen an den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch durch das Bücherregal getrennt. Es stand einzig und allein ein wunderschöner alter Flügel dort. Hermine freute sich, denn sie liebte das Klavierspielen. Sie hatte schon mit fünf begonnen unttericht zu nehmen und jedes mal wenn sie spielte, versetzte es sie in eine Welt, von der sonst niemand etwas wusste. Sie konnte ihren Gefühlen und ihren Gedanken freien lauf lassen. Sie nahm auf dem Hocker davor platz und legte ihre Finger auf die Tasten. Ob McGonagall wohl gewusst hatte wie gern sie spielte? Hermine begann eines ihrer Lieblingslieder zu spielen, schnell erfüllten die hohen Töne den Raum und füllten ihn aus. Sie begann alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Die Zeit war wie angehalten und Hermine lies alles was sie bisher belastetet aus ihr heraus und lies es in die Musik fliesen. Wie lang hatte sie schon nicht mehr gespielt? Es war wie eine Ewigkeit her. Hermine war die Musik früher immer am wichtigsten gewesen, denn in ihr fand sie etwas dass sie in ihrem Leben nie gefunden hatte. Bevor sie den Brief von Hogwarts bekam wollte sie Konzertpianistin werden. Auf einer Bühne spielen und die Menschen mit ihrer Musik berühren. Doch in Hogwarts und dem Lernen hatte sie einen Übergang gefunden. Sie spielte nicht mehr so häufig und lernte dafür mehr. In Hogwarts hatte sie sich immer zu Hause gefühlt, bis jetzt. Sie fühlte sich nirgends mehr zu Hause. Schon lange nicht mehr. Es fühlte sich so an als ob Hermine ihr Herz bei der Schlacht verloren hätte und es nicht wieder finden kann. Doch Hermine war auch zu lustlos um es wieder zu finden. Sie hatte auch ihre Lebensfreude und ihre Begeisterung für kleine Dinge verloren. Ihr Kampf um Rechte für Elfen hatte sie längst an eine gewillte Person im Ministerium abgegeben.

Vielleicht würde sie ja nun wieder mehr an einem Klavier sitzen und spielen.

Hermine war immer noch in ihrem Klavierspiel versunken, sie hatte nicht bemerkt wie sie von 6 Augen angestarrt wurde. Doch nun brannten sich deren Blicke in ihren Rücken und sie zuckte mit ihrem Händen zurück und drehte sich hastig um, in der Hoffnung dass sie sich getäuscht hatte, doch dem war nicht so. In dem kleinen Durchgang standen Malfoy, Zabini und Daphne Greengrass. Alle starrten sie erstaunt an und Hermine sah nur zu Malfoy.

Wenn blickte töten könnten, wäre Malfoy auf der Stelle tot umgefallen.

„Wenn du das nächste mal vor hast jemanden hier her einzuladen, von deinen kleinen Freunden, dann gib vorher Bescheid, dass ich euch aus dem Weg gehen kann." Sie stand auf, klappte die Tasten zu und wollte aus dem Raum gehen, doch die Anderen standen immer noch im Durchgang. Hermine hatte ihre Arme vor dem Bauch verschränkt.

„Ich konnte ja schlecht wissen, dass du hier oben bist, Granger. Außerdem muss ich dir rein gar nichts mitteilen." Er sah sie hochnäsig an.

„Das hat nichts mit mir zu tun Malfoy, sondern das nennt man Höflichkeit. Man könnte meine du und deine kleinen Freunde hätten seit damals dazu gelernt, doch wie es scheint seid ihr, vor allem du, immer noch so hochnäsig wie davor. Hatte ich wirklich angenommen du hättest die ändern können? Wie dumm von mir. Und nun möchte ich euch bitten den Weg frei zu machen, damit ich hier verschwinden kann um nicht eure Wertvolle Luft zum Atmen zu verschmutzen."

Sie sah und klang nicht wütend, sondern sehr beherrscht und das war es was Malfoy zum denken gab. Er kannte die kleine Gryffindor eigentlich eher hysterisch und besserwisserisch, doch nicht Gleichgültig und Beherrscht. Das war ihm neu. Auch wenn sie ihn mit ihren Worten wütend gemacht hatte, so beherrschte nun er sich und wollte ihr bezüglich des letzten Satzes widersprechen.

„Ich habe nie..." Doch Hermine lies ihn nicht aussprechen, denn Zabini und Daphne Greengrass waren ihr ein Stück aus dem Weg gegangen, um sie vorbei zu lassen.

„Was denn, Malfoy? Hab ich ich vergessen mich als Schlammblut zu betiteln? Tut mir leid." Mit diesen Worten, die nur so vor Sarkasmus strotzten verzog sie sich aus dem Klavierzimmer und lief auf direktem Weg hoch in ihr Zimmer.

Malfoy sah ihr noch erstaunt hinter her, doch dass störte sie nicht.

Daphne sah Draco vorwurfsvoll an. Blaise schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Alter was sollte denn das? Musstest du sie gleich so anfahren?" Draco sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Was kann denn ich dafür? Sie hat schließlich angefangen!"

„Hat sie nicht, sie war nur überrascht und das wäre ich auch gewesen, wenn mich drei Leute anstarren, die ich nicht leiden kann." Daphne sah ihn an.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, dich so aufzuführen wie du willst. Hermine hat Recht, die Zeiten haben sich geändert, Draco, auch wir müssen uns ändern. Egal wer anfängt oder nicht, halt dich das nächste mal einfach zurück,ok? Das haben wir uns vorgenommen, also halt die gefälligst daran."

Sie hatte ihn erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen lassen. Draco sah sie nur erstaunt an und Blaise nickte zustimmend.

„Sie hat Recht Mann. Wir haben gesagt wir ändern uns und das gerade war kein guter Anfang." Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wollte Granger nicht mehr als Schlammblut bezeichnen und er hat auch nichts mehr so direkt gegen sie, doch er konnte sich nicht von heute auf Morgen ändern.

„Na los lasst uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gehen, denn ich denke wir wollten reden?" Er schob die beiden förmlich aus dem Zimmer und setzte sich nebenan in einen der Sessel. Daphne und Blaise setzten sich auf das Sofa ihm gegenüber.

Sie redeten eine Weile über unwichtige Dinge und es war als wäre alles wie früher.

Sie unterhielten sich über früher, doch kamen sie nie auf die Schlacht zu sprechen. Draco war ihnen dafür dankbar. Er hatte keine Lust sich mit ihnen darüber zu unterhalten, da er keine so gute Rolle im Krieg gespielt hatte.

Schnell kamen sie auch auf das Thema mit den Animagi zu sprechen. Sie überlegten Fieberhaft welche Tiere sie werden können, doch sie alle hatten noch keine konkreten Vorstellungen. Draco kam auf die Idee die Bücher aus dem Regal einmal zu gab viele Tierbücher und Forschungen zu Animagi.

„Wartet einen Moment ich suche mal." Er stand vor dem Bücherregal und suchte, doch da er die Namen von vielen Büchern, die dort standen, nicht kannte, konnte er nicht genau sagen in welchem sie die gewünschten Antworten finden würden. Er suchte vergeblich.

„Leute ich hab keinen Plan." Daphne verdrehte die Augen und stand auf um zu ihm zu kommen, doch da erschien auf einmal Hermine in der Tür. Sie hatte ihre langen, welligen Haare offen über den Schultern und trug eine ausgewaschene Jeans und ein enges Top mit einer schwarzen Blazer-Weste darüber. An ihren Füßen trug sie knöchelhohe Stiefel. Daphne war begeistert von Hermines Aussehen. Sonst lief man hier für gewöhnlich in der Schuluniform umher, doch da sie heute frei hatte, sparte sie sich die Unbequemen Schulkleider. Daphne erinnerte sich dass Hermine, diese noch getragen hatte.

Als Hermine im Raum stand, wurde sie von Daphne Greengrass gemustert und von Zabini und Malfoy vorsichtig angesehen. Sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, denn sie war alt genug um das kindische Getue von ihnen weg zu stecken. Malfoy wandte sich wieder dem Regal zu und suchte weiter fieberhaft nach einem Buch, doch zu Hermines erstaunen fand der Slytherin Prinz nicht gleich was er suchte.

„Was sucht ihr?" Wandte sie sich an Daphne Greengrass, denn sie schien von ihnen allen, die Vernünftigste.

Malfoy und Zabini blickten Hermine erstaunt an. Das war das Letzte was sie erwartet hätten, nach ihrem Abgang vorhin.

„Bücher über Tiere oder Animagi", antwortete Daphne, während die Jungs noch mit starren beschäftigt waren.

Hermine nickte wissend ging zu dem Bücherregal hinüber und sah Malfoy an, der noch immer davor stand und keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen.

Erst als Hermine Malfoy mehr oder weniger zur Seite schob, bewegte er sich und machte ihr Platz.

Hermine begann mehrere Bücher gezielt aus dem Regal zu ziehen. Natürlich hatte sie sich die Bücher vorher nicht nur zum Spaß angesehen, denn sie wollte schließlich wissen was ihr hier zur Verfügung stand.

Sie stapelte sieben Bücher neben sich auf dem Boden und behielt drei Weitere auf ihrem Arm. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs flogen die Bücher, ohne ein Wort von Hermine, auf den Tisch vor dem Sofa, auf dem Zabini saß. Dann lief sie hinüber zu Daphne und reichte ihr die drei Bücher.

„Bei diesen drei, findet ihr ausschließlich Tiere und ihre Eigenschaften, bei denen dort auf dem Tisch findet ihr Wege und Möglichkeiten die einem die Entscheidung erleichtern."

Daphne nahm die Bücher danken an und lächelte Hermine an.

„Du kannst dich gerne zu uns setzten wenn du möchtest, Gr- Hermine." Zabini hatte sich an Hermine gewandt.

Diese zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte zu Daphne, die immer noch lächelte und dann zu Malfoy, der sehr verwirrt und genervt vor sich her schaute.

„Vielen Dank, doch ich bin schon verabredet." Mit diesen Worten steckte sie ihren Zauberstab in ihre Hosentasche und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Kurz darauf erschien sie wieder, denn sie musste noch mit Malfoy sprechen. Die drei hatten sich wieder um den Tisch gesetzt und hatten begonnen die Bücher zu lesen.

Alle sahen auf, als Hermine wieder in den Raum kam.

„Fast hätte ich es vergessen, Malfoy, aber McGonagall meinte wir sollen den Anderen Vertrauensschülern die Passwörter für die Tunnel nennen, die jeweils in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume führen. Ich werde Gryffindor und Hufflepuff übernehmen, kümmere du dich doch bitte um Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Am besten vor dem Abendessen, denn dort wirst du sie mit ziemlicher Sicherheit in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen antreffen."

Malfoy nickte nur und Hermine verschwand daraufhin wieder und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bücherei. Sie war nicht verabredet. Erst später zum Essen.

Sie setzte sich an einen Tisch in der Bücherei an dem sie früher immer gesessen hatte, zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und lies sich ein paar Bücher herabschweben, die sie unbedingt lesen wollte.

Es entspannte sie ungemein. Sie las und las. Wie früher. Niemand drang zu ihr durch und sie vergaß wie so oft die Zeit, denn so langsam wurde es Zeit für das Mittagessen. Madam Pince kam zu Hermine an den Tisch und sah das Mädchen besorgt an.

„Miss Granger, sie sollten sich so langsam auf dem Weg zum Essen machen."

Hermine schreckte hoch und warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr und dann zu Madam Pince.

„Vielen Dank!" Sie lies die Bücher zurück schweben und machte sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg.

Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen! Tut mir wirklich leid dass es so lange gedauert hat, doch nun ist es endlich fertig! :)

Freu mich wirklich über jedes Review :)

Ganz liebe Grüße


	8. Gespräche

Beim Mittagessen setzte sie sich zu Ginny und Neville. Wenig später kam auch Luna, wobei sie von vielen schräg angesehen wurde, da sie ja eigentlich eine Ravenclaw ist. Es wurde viel geredet und gelacht. Nur Hermine hielt sich zurück und aß schweigsam ihr Frühstück. Es schien niemand zu bemerken dass sie sich wieder einmal nicht beteiligte. Sie waren alle viel zu sehr beschäftigt mit ihrem eigenen Gesprächen. Nicht einmal Ginny bemerkte etwas. Sie alle hatten sich verändert zum guten oder schlechte, dass kann man noch nicht genau sagen. Jedenfalls schien niemand zu bemerken wie Hermine ihr Mittagessen unberührt stehen lies und die Halle verließ um es sich in der Bibliothek gemütlich zu machen.

Sie schnappte sich ein Buch und setzte sich in einen Sessel am Fenster.

Hermine versank in das Buch. Die Geschichte nahm sie ein. Sie fühlte sich wie früher.

„Entschuldige, Hermine. Darf ich mich setzten?" Daphne Greengrass stand vor Hermine und deutete auf einen Sessel ihr gegenüber.

Hermine nickte nur und wandte sich ihrem Buch zu. Doch sie spürte diesen Blick auf sich. Die ganze Zeit über, als ob sie im Zoo sei. Sie lies ihr Buch sinken und sah Daphne an.

„Was willst du?" Sie klang ein wenig genervt.

„Nun ja, also...Ich wollte mich mit dir Unterhalten. Einfach nur so. Dich ein bisschen besser kennenlernen." Daphne sah ehrlich aus. Hermine konnte kein falsches Spiel erkennen.

Sie klappte ihr Buch zu und legte es neben sich auf einen kleinen, dunklen Holztisch.

„Worüber möchtest du denn sprechen?"

„Hmm was hast du in den Ferien gemacht?" Daphne sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Nicht viel. Eine Wohnung gekauft. Umgezogen. Meine Schulsachen besorgt. Und du?" Daphne sah erstaunt aus. Das war eine ganz normale Antwort. Doch es war zu emotionslos.

„Oh schön. Wo wohnst du denn jetzt? Wohnst du ganz alleine?"

„In London. Und ja wohne ich."

Daphne nickte.

„Vielleicht komme ich dich ja irgendwann einmal besuchen." Sie sah Hermine lächelnd an.

„Ja vielleicht. Und du? Was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich habe auch meine Schulsachen besorgt. Ich war bei Blaise und habe mit meiner Mutter dort die Ferien verbracht. Die haben einen riesigen Pool. Den solltest du mal sehen." Hermine sah Daphne an. So wie sie redete und wie begeistert sie davon erzählte, muss sie ja tolle Ferien gehabt haben. Sie mochte Daphne, auch wenn sie nicht wusste was sie noch mit ihr reden sollte.

Sie saßen eine Weile neben einander.

„Bist du noch mit Ron zusammen?" Daphne durchbrach die Stille mit einer Frage, die Hermine nicht erwartet hätte.

„Nein, schon lange nicht mehr. Und was ist mit dir und Blaise?"

Doch bevor Daphne die Frage von Hermine beantworten konnte, tauchte Besagter auf einmal auf.

„Oh Hallo, ich dachte Daphne wäre allein", sagte Blaise und wollte sich schon wieder abwenden und die Bibliothek verlassen.

„Nein, bleib hier. Kein Problem." Hermine sagte das ohne darüber nach zu denken. Eigentlich wollte sie ihre Ruhe haben und alleine ihr Buch lesen, doch sie wollte den Slytherins eine Chance geben und sie besser kennen lernen. Zumindest Daphne und Blaise. Die beiden schienen nett zu sein.

Blaise nickte und setzte sich in den dritten und leeren Sessel.

„Worüber habt ihr geredet?" Blaise sah Daphne fragend an. Diese jedoch wollte nicht antworten und sah verlegen zu Hermine.

„Daphne fragte mich nach Ron und ich habe ihr gesagt dass ich schon lange nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen bin. Dann bist du gekommen." Hermine antwortete, lies aber den Teil mit Blaise weg um Daphne nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

„Gut zu hören." Blaise sagte das als wäre es selbstverständlich. Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Wieso ist das gut?"

„Na weil du viel zu gut bist für ihn, du hast etwas viel besseres verdient." Er sah Hermine an und diese schien in seinem Blick zu merken dass er es ernst meinte mit dem was er sagte. Auch wenn Ron einer ihrer besten Freunde gewesen ist, so hatte Blaise recht. Ron war die Beziehung mehr aus Zweck eingegangen als aus Liebe. Hermine wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen und war deshalb mit ihm zusammen gewesen. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen dass er keine Gefühle für sie hatte, sonst hätte sie die Beziehung niemals so lange am Leben gehalten.

„Danke." Sie nickte Blaise zu.

„Wie geht es dir?" Blaise sah sie mit so einem Blick an und Hermine wusste dass Blaise nicht ihren aktuellen Befund wissen wollte, sondern wie es ihr allgemein ging. Und Hermine wusste auch das Lügen nichts bringen würde. Jeder wusste wie schlecht es ihr ging. Sie wusste dass viel über sie geredet wurde.

„Es könnte besser sein, aber ich komme damit klar." Daphne beobachtete Hermine von der Seite.

„Kommst du nicht." Daphne sah Hermine an.

„Daphne!" Blaise schaute sauer zu Daphne.

„Was denn, man sieht es ihr doch an dass sie damit nicht klar kommt. Wie sie neulich gespielt hat, die Musik war so voller Trauer und Schmerz. Sie lacht ja nicht einmal mehr." Daphne warf einen entschuldigenden Blick zu Hermine.

„Trotzdem musst du immer so direkt sein? Wir kennen Hermine doch noch gar nicht so lange, wenn sie es uns erzählen wollen würde, würde sie von sich aus kommen."

Daphne und Blaise stritten sich die ganze Zeit. Hermine hatte genug.

„Jetzt ist aber mal Schluss. Ihr streitet euch wegen etwas das nicht von belang ist. Mit geht es nicht gut, das weiß ja jeder, doch wie und ob ich damit klar komme ist meine Sache. Ich würde euch gerne etwas kennenlernen, doch ich werde nicht hier mit euch sitzen und meine Probleme mit euch diskutieren. Ich krieg das schon hin. Irgendwann und irgendwie. Bevor ich irgendjemandem davon erzählen kann muss ich viele Dinge selbst erst einmal regeln." Sie sah beide ernst an. Daphne war geschockt und Blaise sah verständnisvoll aus. Daphne war geschockt, weil sie seit diesem Schuljahr schon lange nicht mehr, eine solche lange Rede von Hermine Granger gehört hatte.

„Es tut mir leid." Sie sah Hermine in die Augen.

„Ich weiß." Mit diesen Worten stand Hermine auf und verließ die Bibliothek. Als sie hinaus lief konnte sie noch sehen wie Malfoy die Bibliothek betrat.

Draco suchte seine beiden besten Freunde, er hatte vorher nur mit bekommen wie Daphne in die Bibliothek wollte, doch wo Blaise steckte wusste er nicht. Er machte sich nach dem Essen auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Er lief geradewegs auf die Tür zu, als Granger heraus kam. Sie sah etwas verärgert aus, doch weswegen, war ihm egal.

In der Bibliothek fand er dann endlich Daphne und Blaise. Er setzte sich in den Sessel in dem Hermine noch kurz zuvor saß, was er ja nicht wissen konnte.

„Was war denn mit Granger gerade los gewesen?" Er sah Daphne an.

„Daphne konnte ihren Mund nicht halten." Blaise sah Daphne immer noch böse an.

Daphne sah immer noch traurig aus. Sie wollte Hermine nicht verärgern, sie wollte sie als Freundin.

„Daphne? Was hast du denn zu ihr gesagt?" Draco sah seine beste Freundin an.

„Ich hab ihr nur gesagt dass sie nicht mit ihrer Situation klar kommt. Darauf hin ist sie sauer geworden." Sie sah Draco entschuldigend an.

„Wie kam es denn dass ihr überhaupt geredet habt? Und worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten?"

„Ich bin ihr in die Bibliothek gefolgt und habe mich hier her zu ihr gesetzt. Dann haben wir über Ron gesprochen und dann kam Blaise und irgendwann haben wir darüber gesprochen wie es ihr geht. Ich wollte mich mit ihr anfreunden."

„Mach dir nichts draus Daphne du kennst doch Granger. Ist sie noch immer mit dem Weasley zusammen? Selbst eine wie sie hätte besseres verdient."

„Nein schon lange nicht mehr, aber was meinst du mit besseres? So schlimm ist Ron doch auch nicht."

„Ich glaube Drake meinte sich damit", sagte Blaise lässig und grinste zu Daphne.

„Nein meine ich nicht. Aber Weasley war schon immer ein Trampel und nicht wirklich einfühlsam."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf. Ich werde in mein Zimmer gehen und lesen oder Klavier spielen. Wenn ihr nachher Lust habt könnt ihr ja mal vorbeischauen."

Er verließ die Bibliothek so schnell wie er gekommen war. Er wusste dass Hermine in ihrem Zimmer sein würde. Mit etwas Glück würde er sie im Gemeinschaftsraum vorfinden.

Sein Glück verließ ihn nicht und er fand Hermine schweigend am Kamin in einem Sessel sitzend, die Beine angezogen. Er setzte sich in einen Sessel neben sie.

Was zur Hölle tat er hier eigentlich? Granger war ihm doch egal? Weshalb interessierte es ihn was mit Granger ist?

Hermine blickte auf und sah Malfoy neben sich sitzen.

„Was willst du?" Sie sah wieder ins Feuer und ihre Stimme klang nicht gerade freundlich.

„Nunja du siehst traurig aus und ich dachte ich frage dich was los ist, da wir ja jetzt ein Schuljahr zusammen wohnen sollten wir uns eigentlich verstehen. Und ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen für vorhin." Was zu Hölle redete er eigentlich?

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. Ein Malfoy entschuldigte sich nicht und wenn er es tat war es mit Sicherheit nicht ernst gemeint. Doch Malfoy schien es ernst zu meinen.

„Entschuldigung akzeptiert." Sie blickte immer noch ins Feuer.

„Was bedrückt dich?" Oh Merlin, er hörte sich ja schon an wie Potter

„Nichts."

„Weißt du es bringt etwas, über Problem zu reden."

„Was sollte es bringen? Es bringt sie nicht zurück. Nichts wird sie je wieder zurück bringe." Hermine sah ihn an und Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. Malfoy sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen.

„Wen?" Malfoy wollte auf einmal wirklich wissen was sie bedrückt, sie tat ihm leid.

Das nächste was Hermine sagte war nur ein flüstern, doch Malfoy hatte verstanden. „Meine Eltern."

Sie stand auf und lief schluchzend auf ihre Tür zu. Malfoy war schneller stand auf und fragte sie.

„Wie?"

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und sah dass er vor ihr stand.

„Ich habe ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht und sie nach Australien geschickt. Ich dachte so hätten sie keine Verbindung zu mir. Doch meine Erinnerungen waren immer noch bestehend. Als Bellatrix mich Folterte drang sie in mein Gedächtnis ein und sah alles. Nach dem Krieg habe ich erfahren dass sie Voldemort alles erzählt hatte und er tötete meine Eltern. Sie starben ohne eine Erinnerung an ihre eigene Tochter. Nichts. Einfach so. Ich konnte nichts tun. Ich konnte sie nicht beschützen."

Hermine weinte und weinte. Malfoy dachte nicht darüber nach was er tat. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

Zu seinem Erstaunen wehrte sie sich nicht. Nein, sie lehnte sich an ihn und lies alles geschehen.

Malfoy streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

Als sich Hermine wieder etwas beruhigt hatte schreckte ihr Kopf hoch und Malfoy nahm schnell seine Arme weg.

„Danke", stotterte Hermine.

„Immer. Auch wenn es sicher nicht alles ist was dich bedrückt, bin ich froh dass du dich mir anvertraut hast." Er sah sie an und Hermine konnte die Ehrlichkeit in seinen Augen sehen.

„Du hast Recht. Auf jeden Fall Danke, Malfoy."

„Draco."

„Was?" Hermine sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Na ich heiße Draco, und nicht Malfoy, das klingt immer so nach meinem Vater. Ich nenne dich auch Hermine wenn du willst." Er lächelte leicht, als er ihr erstauntes Gesicht sah.

„Du überraschst mich immer wieder, Mal- Draco." Sie sah ihn an und er glaubte ein leichtes zucken in ihren Mundwinkeln zu sehen. Doch bevor er sich sicher gehen konnte drehte sie sich um und verschwand in ihr Zimmer. Draco setzte sich wieder an den Kamin und dachte nach.


	9. Der Wunsch alles Rückgängig zu machen

Er saß auf dem Sessel vor dem Kamin. Das war schnell sein neuer Lieblingsplatz geworden.

Er dachte darüber nach, warum er auf einmal so nett zu Granger war. Was war nu in ihren gefahren? Granger? Er hatte gerade Granger in den Arm genommen! Bei Merlins Bart, er wollte sich zwat mit den anderen Schülern gut stellen, doch warum um alles in der Welt nahm er Granger in den Arm. Er hatt eihr auch gesagt sie solle ihn Draco nennen. Oh Merlin. Er hatte sie sechs Jahre lang gehasst. Er konnte doch nicht auf einmal nett zu ihr sein und sie mögen.

Draco kannt sie ja nicht einmal richtig. Außerdem wollte er nicht gleich mit ihr befreundet sein, zuerst musste er einen Weg finden die ganze Situation zwischen den beiden wieder gerade zu rücken. Sie waren beide Schulsprecher, sie mussten zusammenarbeiten.

Und bei weitem konnte Draco sich nicht vorstellen, dass Granger, nach allem was er je zu ihr gesagt hatte, ihn akzeptieren würde. Schon allein bei ihrem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck von vorhin war er sich sicher, dass sie den „neuen" Draco nicht so schnell akzeptieren würde.

Die kleine Gryffindor bracht ihn gehörig durcheinander.

Draco konnte keine klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, er wusste einfach nicht was er jetzt eigentlich wollte. Er hatte sich geändert. Doch war er bereit seine Schutzmauer aus Ignoranz und Intoleranz fallen zu lassen?

Er hatte auf jeden Fall die nächsten Wochen genügend Zeit seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Blaise und Daphne konnten einfach schneller mit anderen Freundschaften schließen. Sie waren relativ normal erzogen worde und hatten daher auch nicht dieses Denken in ihrer Handlung gehabt, wodurch sie sich mit allen aus ihrem Jahrgang recht gut verstanden hatten.

Sie wurden nur nie beachtet wenn Draco bei ihnen war.

Obwohl Draco sich im Kampf gegen Voldemort, im letzten Moment noch umentschieden hat und auf der Seite der Guten gekämpft hatte, schien ihn niemand so richtig zu akzeptieren. Niemand konnte vergessen was er den anderen Häusern Jahr für Jahr angetan hatte.

Draco musste unbedingt sein Ansehen wieder herstellen. Er brauchte einen guten Ruf und zwar nur durch seinen veränderten Charakter.

Es klopfte an der Türe.

Draco öffnete sie und lies Blaise und Daphne herein.

„Alles klar bei dir Draco?" Daphne sah ihren besten Freund komisch an.

„Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus heute."

„Vielen Dank." Er grinste sie an.

„Hab letzte Nacht nur schlecht geschlafen und bin jetzt müde."

Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Müde. So so." Draco konnte die Belustigung in dessen Stimmt hören, doch er ging einfach nicht darauf ein.

Draco konnte lügen ohne rot zu werden, doch Blaise durchschaute ihn trotzdem immer. Daphne fiel das alles gar nicht so genau auf.

Draco wusste das Blaise die Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde, und er ihn nachher unter vier Augen sprechen wollte.

Sie setzten sich an den Kamin.

„Und was habt ihr in der Zwischenzeit gemacht?"

„Wir waren in der Bibliothek und haben uns noch ein bisschen zu den Animgai informiert." Bei diesen Worten, wanderte sein Blick zu dem Buch das auf dem Tisch lag. Granger hatte es wohl liegen gelassen.

Daphne strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Das war typisch für sie, wenn sie etwas unbedingt erzählen wollte.

Draco sah sie an und nickte.

„Na los erzähl schon." Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Blaise hat sich für ein Tier entschieden." Draco sah erstaunt zu seinem Freund.

„Und welches?"

„Ein Wolf." Blaise sagte das ganz sachlich.

„Das passt zu ihm oder?" Daphne sah zu Draco. Ein Grinsen machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit und steckte Draco wieder an.

„Ja stimmt."

„Anmutig. Majestätisch. Schnell. Kräftig." Draco und Daphne prusteten los und Blaise sah die beiden beleidigt an.

„Na was? Ich finde das passt zu mir."

„Sie ehrlich, Blaise. Das passt nicht. Du kannst die ersten zwei Begriffe auch weg lassen."

Draco brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Sie hat Recht, Mann. Sei ehrlich." Blaise sah aus als würde er über etwas nachdenken. Dann plötzlich sah er die beiden noch einmal an und brach dann ebenfalls in Gelächter aus. Sie lachten und lachten, bis alle sich den Bauch hoben.

Draco lachte noch einmal kurz und wurde dann wieder ein bisschen ernster.

„Daphne du kennst dein Tier schon?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, leider nicht."

Draco schien nachzudenken. Er nahm das Buch, das Granger auf dem Tisch liegen lassen hatte.

Er öffnete es und fand darin ein Stück Pergament.

Hey Mine,

hier ist das Buch um welches du mich gebeten hast. Ich habe den Minister danach gefragt und er hat es mir, bzw. dir, sogleich zur Verfügung gestellt. Ich soll dir liebe Grüße ausrichten und sagen, dass du mal wieder bei den Sitzungen vorbeischauen sollst.

Du kennst ihn ja, er sieht uns als seine zweite Familie. Wir würden dich auch freuen mal wieder zu sehen.

Da du ja weißt wie das Buch funktioniert, brauche ich es dir nicht zu erklären. Viel Spaß damit und melde dich bald wieder.

Harry.

Draco schnaubte. Granger und Potter waren schon immer die dicksten Freunde gewesen. Dass sie auch so gut mit dem Minister befreundet waren, verwunderte ihn auch nicht mehr. Sie waren die Lieblinge der Zaubererwelt.

Das Buch war ansonsten, bis auf zwei Wörter komplett leer.

„Meine Eigenschaften:" stand dort in großen Buchstaben am Anfang einer Seite.

„Daphne, gibst du mir mal bitte deine Feder?" Sie sah ihn verwirrt an, reichte ihm aber die gewünschte Feder aus ihrer Tasche.

„Was hast du denn vor?" Blaise sah die beiden an.

„Ich dachte mir, wir schreiben deine Eigenschaften noch einmal auf, vielleicht kommst du dann leichter an ein Tier."

„Wessen Buch ist das?"

„Granger. Sie hat es wohl liegen lassen." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hm. Meine Eigenschaften. Schnell. Geschmeidig. Nicht zu klein, nicht zu groß. Tag und Nacht aktiv."

Draco schrieb fleißig alles auf. Daphne war nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, denn sie wusste nicht ob es Hermine Recht war, dass sie ihr Buch benutzten.

Als Draco geendet hatte erschien auf der Nachfolgenden Seite das Bild einer Perserkatze.

Draco pfiff durch die Zähne.

„Daphne, du wirst eine Perserkatze. Ziemlich teure Katzen. Die sind Edel."

„Genau wie du." Blaise dachte nicht nach bevor er sprach. Sobald er bemerkte was er gesagt hatte, schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund und wurde unter seiner doch recht dunklen Haut rot.

Daphne sah ihn an und wurde nicht nur leicht rot, sondern rot wie eine Tomate.

Draco saß in seinem Sessel und grinste vor sich hin. Er war sich sicher, dass diese Jahr noch etwas aus den beiden werden würde. Sie passten gut zusammen.

Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und er sah durch das Fenster hinaus.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt dass es schon Dämmerte und er fluchte laut.

„Merlin. Das Abendessen hat schon begonnen und ich sollte eigentlich vorher zu den Ravenclaws und nicht danach. Granger wird mir den Kopf abhacken. Verdammt." Er sprang währenddessen auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand fahrig durch die Haare.

Blaise und Daphne sahen ihn erschrocken an. Vergessen war der peinliche Moment.

„Aber wo ist sie eigentlich? Vorhin ist sie auf ihr Zimmer gegangen. Habt ihr sie herunter kommen sehen?" Draco sah Daphne und Blaise siegessicher an.

„Nein."

„Hah, dan wird sie selbst wohl vergessen haben den Hufflepuffs Bescheid zu geben." Er grinste.

Miss Perfect von Hogwarts vergaß doch Tatsächlich ihre Pflicht.

In seinem Hinterkopf schilch sich jedoch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er wusste was mit ihren Eltern passiert war und hätte er damals Bellatrix aufgehalten, dann würden sie jetzt vielleicht noch leben.

Doch Draco schob den Gedanken weg, darin war er gut. Gefühle und Emotionen ausblenden.

„Egal, kommt, lasst uns Essen gehen. Ich habe einen Bären Hunger." Blaise hatte sich schon erhoben und Daphne folgte ihm.

Draco konnte sich eine stichelnde Bemrerkung allerdings nicht verkneifen.

„Du hörst dich ja schon fast so an wie Weasley." Blaise wusste dass es ein Spaß war und grinste ebenfalls.

Draco folgte den beiden in die Große Halle. Mit einem kurzen Blick suchte er den Gryffindortisch nach Granger ab, konnte sie aber nirgends finden. Er grinste. Das hatte er sich gedacht. Sie vernachlässigt ihre Pflichten. Schadenfreude machte sich in Draco breit.

Als er zum Lehrertisch hoch sah gefror sein Lächeln in Sekundenschnelle. Dort saß Granger neben Weasley und aß ihr Essen.

Bei Merlins grauer Unterhose, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Wie hatte er vergessen können dass sie Abends bei den Lehrern aßen und wie konnte sie sich einfach so vorbei schleichen?

Oh Merlin, er würde den Ärger seines Lebens mit Granger bekommen. Er war sich sicher, dass das dritte Schuljahr kein Vergleich dagegen wäre. Er würde sich jetzt schon mental auf die Diskussion nachher vorbereiten.

Er lief nach oben und setzte sich auf seinen Platz neben Granger. Sie schien ihn zwar zu bemerken hob aber nicht einmal den Kopf. Sie aß fertig und wandte sich dann an den Weasley um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

Wenigsten konnte Draco so noch einen kleinen Moment durchatmen und erst nachher die Schimpftiraden über sich ergehen lassen.

Hermine hatte schon längst mit den Ravenclaws gesprochen und erfahren dass der Werte Herr Malfoy es nicht fertig gebracht hatte sich kurz auf den Weg zu machen um ihnen das Passwort zu sagen. Hermine war enttäuscht, da sie eigentlich geglaubt hatte, er habe sich geändert, aber das passt so typisch zu dem Malfoy den sie noch vom sechsten Schuljahr kannte. Verantwortungslos und Egoistisch. Vermutlich war das vorhin oben im Turm auch nur eine Fassade von seinen hundert Gesichtern, die er je nach Lust und Laune aufsetzte.

George erzählte ihr viel von dem Laden. Ron hatte ihn jetzt übernommen, doch Hermine war nicht daran interessiert etwas über Ron zu erfahren, desshalb schaltete sie ein bisschen auf Durchzug.

Als das Essen beendet war und alle Schüler aus der Halle strömten ging Hermine ebenfalls hinaus und fing Malfoy noch ab, der es irgendwie eilig hatte von dort Weg zu kommen. Sie standen in der Eingangshalle.

„Malfoy, was war das? Ich hatte dich nur gebeten eine kleine Sache zu erledigen und du hast es nicht auf die Reihe gekriegt? Was sollte das?" Sie sprach ruhig, doch dass sie ihn wieder Malfoy nannte versetzte Draco einen kleine Stich in der Brust.

„Ich habe mit Blaise und Daphne gesprochen und die Zeit vergessen."

„Das ist keine Ausrede, du hast Aufgaben die du erledigen musst und egal was ist du musst sehen dass du das auf die Reihe kriegst. Ich muss mich auf dich verlassen können." Sie sah ihn an und ihre Stimme war belehrend und ein wenig sauer.

„Das war ja jetzt wohl nicht so schlimm, Granger, krieg dich ein." Draco hatte gleich wieder in die Abwehrhaltung umgeschaltet ohne groß darüber nachzudenken.

Hermine starrte ihn an.

„Es ist egal, Malfoy wir hatten es aufgeteilt und ich habe meinen Teil der Aufgaben erledigt, durfte deinen Teil aber auch noch machen." So langsam wurde sie wütend warum konnte er sich nicht einfach entschuldigen? Was war so schwer daran?

„Merlin, Granger, es ist dir vielleicht nicht aufgefallen, aber wir haben den ersten richtigen Schultag, das ist nicht so schlimm, dass ich etwas vergessen habe. Zu deiner Information ich habe Freunde mit denen ich etwas gemacht habe, um die ich mich gekümmert habe." Dracos Stimmt wurde immer lauter und die umstehenden Schüler sahen neugierig zu ihnen herüber. Blaise und Daphne stellten sich an die Seite von Malfoy.

Draco jedoch beruhigte sich nicht mehr er redete sich immer mehr in Rage und schaltet sein Kopf völlig ab.

„Weißt du Granger ist mir klar dass du so etwas nicht verstehst, du bist ein Schlammblut, du weißt offenbar nicht was Freundschaft ist." In der Eingangshalle wurde es augenblicklich still. Draco realisierte erst nach und nach was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er sah den geschockten Gesichtsausdruck von Hermine und hörte einige Schüler hinter ihm zischen.

„Hermine, ich..." Er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Als er einen Schritt auf sie zumachen wollte wurde er von Blaise am Arm gestgehalten.

Hermine wich zwei Schritte von ihm zurück und sah ihn mit enttäuschten, verletzten Augen an.

Noch ein weiterer Schritt und sie stieß gegen jemanden.

Es ist George. Er tritt hervor und stellt sich vor Malfoy.

„Mr. Malfoy in mein Büro. Sofort." Sein Blick lies keine Spielraum für Verhandlung. Draco versuchte den Blick von Hermine aufzufangen doch diese hatte sich umgedreht und war die Treppen nach oben gelaufen. Ginny lief ihr hinter her.

Als Draco dem Professor folgte sahen ihn die anderen Schüler, selbst die aus seinem Haus, hasserfüllt an und tuschelten.

Draco bereute was er gesagt hatte. Er bereute es in dem Moment wo er es realisiert hatte. Er dachte nicht mehr so über Hermine. Das war nur die Gewohnheit. Er wollte das nicht.

Selbst Blaise und Daphne sahen ihn enttäuscht an.

Doch das alles war nicht so schlimm wie der Blick in Hermines Augen. Heute Mittag hatten sie sich vertragen und jetzt hatte er das Schiff mit nur einem kleinen Wort, dass er wegen einer Kleinigkeit gesagt hatte, sinken lassen. Er fühlte sich elend.


	10. Wrong turn

Hermine hatte sich in ihren Turm zurück gezogen, dort hin wo sie sich früher immer am wohlsten und zu Hause gefühlt hatte. Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie saß im Sessel am Feuer.

Das Feuer knisterte leise vor sich hin. Es hatte etwas beruhigendes, doch zugleich auch gefährliches.

Ginny und Neville saßen auf dem Sofa ihr gegenüber. Hermine starrte einfach nur ins Feuer und ihr Blick war leer. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Wochen ein wenig an die Situation gewöhnt, und dann kam so etwas.

Malfoy hatte nicht das Recht, Hermine nach dem Krieg so zu behandeln. Hermine, diejenige die mit am meisten erlebt hatte, musste sich von einem Frettchen so etwas nicht gefallen lassen.

Ginny war so sauer auf Malfoy dass sie ihn am liebsten verfluchen würde. Neville war so schlau gewesen sie davon abzuhalten. Außerdem war George mit Malfoy in seinem Büro. Ginny hoffte dass er wusste was er mit Malfoy anzustellen hat. Der Altersunterschied zwischen den beiden war ja nicht so groß und sie kannten sich ja noch aus der Schule. Darüber hatte Ginny noch gar nicht nachgedacht. George ist nur ein Jahr älter als Hermine und Malfoy. Und jetzt ist er ihr Lehrer. Die Situation muss für alle verwirrend sein.

Langsam gesellten sich auch Seamus und Dean zu ihnen.

„Hey Mine, nimm dir das nicht so zu Herzen, du kennst den Idioten doch, als ob der sich so schnell ändern könnte." Dean sah sie mitfühlend an.

„Mach dir nichts draus, er ist und bleibt ein Frettchen, glaub mir." Seamus grinste sie an. Hermine blickte sie nur an. Sie lächelte nicht, doch der Dank sprach aus ihren Augen. Die Jungs waren immer gute Freunde gewesen und würden es auch bleiben.

„Danke." Sie schwieg einen Moment, dachte darüber nach was sie als nächstes sagen würde.

„Es ist einfach nur so, dass ich gedacht habe, nach dem Krieg würden sich alle verändern, nicht nur wir. Wir sind alle erwachsener geworden und reifer. Manche von uns jedoch haben sich kein bisschen verändert."

Ginny nickte.

„Du hast Recht, Minchen, aber du darfst dir das nicht zu Herzen nehmen. Malfoy hat schon immer dahergeredt als seien ihm Schlickschlupfe ins Gehirn gerutscht." Sie grinste.

„Wobei ich gerade nicht weiß von welchem Gehirn du sprichst." Jetzt begannen auch die Anderen zu lachen. Ginny schaffte es immer wieder sie fröhlich zu stimmen. Hermines Augen leuchteten auf und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, doch sie lachte nicht.

„Du musst das auch so sehen, Hermine, wegen den Aufgaben die er erledigen sollte. Durch den Krieg und deiner Suche, mit Harry und Ron, nach den Horkruxen, hast du gelernt Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Malfoy hingegen hat sich hier in der Schule auf seinem faulen Hintern ausgeruht und hat keine Verantwortung übernommen. Er weiß nicht wie das ist, wenn man sich um etwas kümmern muss." Neville war nach dem Krieg sehr vernünftig geworden. Er hatte sich auf das Fach Kräuterkunde spezialisiert und war richtig gut. Er half im Gewächshaus und half den Anderen beim Lernen.

Hermine hatte die ganze Sache noch nicht von diesem Blickwinkel betrachtet.

Aber Neville hatte irgendwie Recht. Malfoy wusste nicht was es bedeutet Verantwortung zu übernehmen, er ist und bleibt ein Frettchen und ein Malfoy. Malfoys hatten noch nie gut daran getan sich für irgendetwas zu Verantworten. Sie haben immer einen Sündenbock gefunden den sie vorschieben konnten.

Hermine hatte tatsächlich erwartet das Malfoy sich verändert hätte.

Vielleicht konnte er nichts für die Sache mit den Aufgaben, doch er hatte sie Schlammblut genannt, wo er doch genau wusste was es für sie bedeutete und das sie dieses Schreckliche Wort vermutlich ihr Leben lang mit sich tragen musste. Ausgerechnet er sagte das zu ihr, wo er doch mit angesehen hatte wie Bellatrix ihr das Wort in den Arm geritzt hatte.

„Kann sein, aber was er gesagt hatte war total daneben gewesen." Schaltete sich nun Ginny wieder ein.

Hermine starrte wieder ins Feuer und lies den ganzen Tag Revue passieren. Sie hatte sich nicht viel dabei gedacht, das Angebot von Malfoy anzunehmen. Sozusagen Waffenstillstand. Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein und darauf herein fallen. Merlin, sie war doch sonst immer so schlau gewesen und hatte niemandem vertraut, warum dann ausgerechnet Malfoy?

„So etwas sagt man nicht. Schon gar nicht in seiner Position."

„Ich frag mich eh wie der zum Schulsprecher ernannt wurde."

Es war eine heftige Diskussion zwischen den Anwesenden ausgebrochen. Hermine hatte sich nicht wirklich daran beteiligt, doch als auf die letzte Frage niemand antworten konnte, tat sie es.

„Dumbledore und Snape haben das entschieden. McGonagall hatte relativ wenig zu sagen."

Die Anderen sahen sie erstaunt an.

„Dumbledore? Warum würde er wollen das ein Slytherin mit einer Gryffindor Schulsprecher wird? Jeder weiß dass das zu nichts Gutem führen kann. Und dann auch noch zwei Menschen die sich mit Leib und Seele hassen. Unfassbar. Dieser alte Kauz." Ginny schüttelte lächelnd über Seamus' Worte den Kopf.

„Das ist doch typisch Dumbledore. Niemand versteht seine Gedankengänge, manchmal ist es etwas waghalsig, doch man kann auf ihn vertrauen. Er würde niemals etwas tun, was uns alle gefährdet." Ginny hatte Recht. Dumbledore wusste was er macht.

„Wie hatte er einst zu Harry gesagt? Es sind nicht unsere Fähigkeiten die zeigen wer wir wirklich sind, sondern unsere Entscheidungen. Typisch Dumbledore, immer ein guter Spruch auf Lager. Wobei man hier wohl korrigieren müsste. Ich würde nämlich die Fähigkeiten ersetzen durch Herkunft. Denn Malfoy hat Fähigkeiten, das haben wir ja schon oft gesehen." Seamus lachte.

„Ja, vor allem die Fähigkeit sich in ein Frettchen verwandeln zu lassen." Jetzt war auch Neville dabei herzlich zu lachen.

„Aber sind es nicht die Entscheidungen, die uns gezeigt haben wer er wirklich ist?" Ginny sah sie alle skeptisch an. Hermine die das alles mehr abwesend als anwesend verfolgt hatte meldete sich nun wieder zu Wort.

„Ohne ihn jetzt verteidigen zu wollen, aber Harry hatte einmal gesagt, dass er glaubt, Malfoy hatte nie wirklich eine Wahl. Er konnte nie eine Entscheidung treffen. Alles wurde von seinen Eltern vorbestimmt und zurecht gelegt. Dann wurde er von Voldemort erpresst, wodurch er auch keine wirklich Wahl hatte. Als dann der Moment, im Krieg kam, wo er sich entscheiden musste, hatte er sich entschieden. Für unsere Seite."

Der Spaß war vorbei. Sie alle sahen nachdenklich aus. Als ob sie das Geschehene noch einmal durchgehen würden.

„Es war eine Recht späte Entscheidung findest du nicht? Und dann als alle dachten Harry sei Tod war er der Erste der wieder die Seiten gewechselt hat. Malfoy sucht sich die Seiten nicht nach gut oder schlecht raus. Er ordnet sich dort ein wo er denkt zu profitieren." Dean sah alle der Runde nach an. Sie nickten zustimmend.

Auch Hermine nickte. Dean hatte Recht. Malfoy war nicht unschuldig.

„Malfoy hat vor allem durch seine Worte geglänzt als durch Taten. Er hat euch nie wirklich etwas körperliches angetan, abgesehen von ein paar kleinen Ausrutschern." Seamus verdrehte ein bisschen zynisch die Augen und fuhr dann fort.

„Die meiste Zeit hat er euch und uns doch auch, hauptsächlich beschimpft. Durch etwas anderes kann er sich vermutlich nicht auszeichnen." Er grinste. Dean ebenfalls.

„Es gibt noch einen Grund wieso er zum Schulsprecher geworden ist, und dass bezieht sich dann auch gleichzeitig auf deine Aussage, dass er sich durch nichts anderes auszeichnen könne. Er wurde zum Schulsprecher weil er knapp nach mir den besten Notendurchschnitt im sechsten Jahr hatte. Er mag ein Idiot sein, doch er ist nicht blöd." Sie seufzte.

„Unterschätze niemals einen Malfoy." Sie stand auf und wandte sich an die Anderen. „Es ist spät ich werde mich wohl in mein Bett begeben. Wir sehen uns Morgen im Unterricht." Sie drückte Ginny einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand durch den Geheimgang in ihren Versammlungsraum und von dort aus direkt in ihr Zimmer. Ein Glück dass sie Malfoy nirgends begegnete.

Sie legte sich in ihr Bett und schloss die Augen.

Die Bilder des Krieges schossen direkt vor ihr Augenlid. Sie sah alles noch einmal. Wie die Nächte zurvor auch schon.

Die Todesser die durch das Schloss rennen und fliegen. Sie feuern Flüche ab. Hier und dort geht ein Schüler zu Boden, auch Todesser verlieren ihr Leben. Remus und Tonks liegen am Boden. Tot. Blass. Fred. Sie hatte ihm nicht helfen können. Die Explosion. Hermine hatte einfach nur da gestanden und mit den Anderen geredet. Es wäre ihr Aufgabe gewesen sie voran zu treiben damit sie weitergehen. Sie hätte sich darum kümmern müssen. Wie konnte sie nur so leichtsinnig sein und sich mit den Anderen freuen. Es herrschte Krieg und sie hatte Zeit vergeudet. Wie viele Leben hätten sie retten können, wenn sie nicht nur herum gestanden wären?

Eine Träne rann aus Hermines Augenwinkel. Sie wischte sie fort und setzte sich auf, zog den Schlafanzug an und nahm den Trank den Slughorn ihr gegeben hatte.

Schnell glitt sie hinüber in einen Traumlosen Schlaf.

Draco folgte dem Professor in sein Büro.

„Hören sie, ich wollte das nicht sagen, wirklich." Weasley hatte die Türe noch nicht geschlossen da begann Draco auch schon sich zu vertreidigen.

„Und trotzdem haben sie es gesagt, Malfoy." Professor Weasley setzte sich an seine Schreibtisch und forderte Draco mit einer Handbewegung auf, sich zu setzen.

„Warum haben sie das gesagt? Ich dachte sie wären endlich zu der Ansicht gekommen, dass das Blut aller Zauberer gleich ist und es keine Unterschiede mehr zwischen gutem Blut und schlechtem Blut gibt. Wie es mir scheint habe ich mich geirrt, oder?"

Er sah Draco streng an.

Draco war noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass George – Professor Weasley - seit dem Tod seiner Zwillingsbruder nicht mehr diese Leichtigkeit und Unbeschwertheit besaß. Warum sollte er auch, er hatte keinen Grund mehr dazu.

„Ich, es war...Ich weiß nicht...Gewohnheit. Im Streit da denke ich nicht nach und Granger..." Draco konnte nicht weiter sprechen, da er vom Professor mit einem Räuspern unterbrochen wurde.

Draco wusste sofort was er meinte und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Hermine, hatte mich einfach so wütend gemacht. Ich habe doch nichts falsches gemacht, nur weil ich etwas vergessen hatte, macht sie gleich so einen Aufstand."

Der Professor schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ihr seid beide Schulsprecher. Man muss sich auf den jeweils Anderen verlassen können. Auch wenn Miss Granger gerne einmal übertreibt, und da spreche ich aus Erfahrung, glauben sie mir, rechtfertigt das noch lange nicht eine solche Beleidigung ihr gegenüber. Nach dem Krieg, und das sollten sie eigentlich am besten wissen, Mr. Malfoy, wurde dieses Wort tabu. Niemand traut sich mehr es zu sagen, und dann spazieren sie einfach so in die Eingangshalle und schreien es herum. Denken sie jemals nach?" Der Professor sah ihn ernst an.

Draco wusste dass er Recht hatte. Es war dumm von ihm gewesen, doch wenn er in Rage war konnte er nicht mehr klar denken und verfiel zugleich wieder in alter Verhaltensweisen zurück, ohne dass er das will. Man könnte fast sagen dass es eine Art Schutzmechanismus von ihm ist.

„Ja ich denke nach, doch es ist nicht immer so einfach nachzudenken wenn man sich gerade streitet. Bei Merlin, ich weiß wie blöd es war. Es tut mir leid, wirklich."

Man konnte in Dracos Augen sehen dass er es ernst meint.

„Sagen sie nicht mir das." Mit diesen Worten entließ der Professor ihn und Draco machte sich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl auf den Weg in seinen Turm.

Vielleicht würde er sie dort noch antreffen und er könnte sich entschuldigen.

Er wusste dass es nicht leicht werden würde, vor allem da er als einzigster von ihrer Narbe wusste. Er ärgerte sich dass er so blöd gewesen ist, doch zu seiner Verteidigung musste er sagen, dass Granger es ihm nicht wirklich leicht gemacht hatte.

Vor seinem Turm blieb er stehen, was sollte er nur sagen, wenn sie noch dort war?

Draco beschloss dass er es spontan entscheiden würde, denn vielleicht war sie ja auch nicht mehr wach. Wer weiß.

Er nannte das Passwort, lief hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum und als er dort niemanden vorfand, legte er sich in seinen Turm schlafen.

Seine letzten Gedanken drehten sich darum wie er sich bei Granger entschuldigen könnte.

Merlin was ist nur aus ihm geworden? Seit wann entschuldigte er sich?


	11. Chapter 11

Am nächsten Morgen, wachte Draco auf und dachte über den vergangenen Tag nach. Er verhielt sich schon lange nicht mehr wie ein Malfoy. Erst versuchte er sich mit dem Schlammblut anzufreunden, dann versaute er es und anschließend dachte er darüber nach sich auch noch bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Beim Merlin, warum nannte er sie Schlammblut. Nach dem Krieg beim eigentlich bewusst geworden, dass der Blutstatus bei Zauberern keine Rolle spielte. Es kommt einzig und allein darauf an was ein Einzelner leistete. Wieso sein Vater so geworden war konnte er sich nicht erklären. Seine Mutter hatte seine Methoden und seine Ansichten noch nie wirklich unterstützt, doch etwas gegen ihn gesagt hatte sie nie, dazu hatte sie viel zu große Angst. Draco war in dem Glauben aufgewachsen, dass nur reinblütige Zauberer Großes leisten könnten. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, war er ein Idiot gewesen. Niemand der auch nur ein bisschen Intelligenz besaß konnte wirklich glauben das Schlauheit und Begabung mit dem Blut in Verbindung stehen. Er war wirklich nicht blöd, doch durch den Druck von Voldemort und seinem Vater war er wie blind. Manchmal wenn er nicht nachdachte fiel er immer wieder in seine alten Verhaltensmuster zurück. Es reicht nicht es sich vorzunehmen, man muss sich auch wirklich ändern.  
Anfangs dachte er Blaise hätte es geschafft, doch dann nach einiger Zeit ist ihm klar geworden das Blaise, wie auch Daphne, nie so gewesen waren, wie er. Sie waren im Grunde schon immer nett gewesen. Sie hatten nur die falschen Freunde, die ihnen falsche Ansichten vermittelten. In diesem Fall war Draco der falsche Freund. Er hatte einfach nie darüber nachgedacht was das alles bedeutet. Er konnte nicht sagen ob es falsch oder richtig war. Er konnte nicht wählen zwischen den Guten und Bösen. Er hatte nie eine Wahl gehabt. Doch nun hatte er eine, doch was machte er daraus? Nichts! Er verbockte es nur.  
Er hätte einmal beweisen können, dass nicht nur schlechtes in ihm was machte er? Er beschimpft Granger. Klar er konnte sie nicht leiden und sie ihn offensichtlich auch nicht, doch musste er es immer so kompliziert machen? Sie war eine Besserwisserin und meinte sie müsse ihn bevormunden und ihm erklären wie seine Aufgaben gehen. Er mochte es nicht wenn so mit ihm gesprochen wird. Sein Vater hatte das schon die ganze Zeit gemacht und ihn somit in die Arme von Voldemort getrieben. Er wollte endlich ein eigenes Leben führen. Seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und niemand soll ihm je wiedersagen was er zu tun hat.  
Dracosetzte sich an den Rand seines Bettes und raufte sich die Haare. Erst einmal duschen. Vielleicht bekam er dann wieder einen klaren Kopf. Er muss sich bei ihr entschuldigen und das nicht nur weil es sich so gehört sondern auch weil es ihm wirklich Leid tat was er gesagt hatte. Nicht dass er sie jetzt auf einmal mögen würde oder so, aber es war ungerecht von ihm gewesen.  
Er ging ins Badezimmer, stellte sich unter die Dusche und lies das kalte Wasser über seinen Körper laufen. Sein Kopf wurde langsam frischer und klarer. Draco trocknete sich schnell ab und zog sich seine Schuluniform an. Heute würde der Unterricht beginnen. Die ersten vier Stundenhatten sie bei McGonagall und danach nur noch Zaubertränke bei Slughorn. Das könnte ein schneller Vormittag werden.  
Beim Frühstück setzte er sich neben Blaise und Daphne. Sie sagten nichts dazu dass er sich zu ihnen setzte, doch sie schienen ihm noch nicht verziehen zu haben, was er gestern Abend zu Granger gesagt hatte.  
„Was habt ihr gestern Abend noch gemacht?" Er versuchte ein normales Gespräch aufzubauen.  
„Patrouilliert. So wie wir es laut Plan sollten." Draco hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht dass sie planen mussten wann wer patrouillieren musste. Granger hatte Recht. Er nahm seine Aufgaben noch nicht ernst genug.  
„Wann hat sie die Pläne gemacht?" Blaise sah ihn einen kurzen Moment an bevor er antwortete.  
„Gestern Mittag. Abends hat sie dann die einzelnen Personen gefragt ob es so in Ordnung wäre. Ich glaube du solltest dich mit ihr unterhalten damit du auf dem Laufenden bist, denn sie hat sich ihrer Pflichten angenommen und schon Einiges geplant."  
„Ja ich weiß, ich weiß nur nicht wie ich mich bei ihr entschuldigen kann."  
Daphne und Blaise sahen ihn überrascht an. Draco wollte sich freiwillig entschuldigen? Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder.  
„Vielleicht versuchst du es einmal mit der Wahrheit. Es hilft in vielen Fällen einfach mal offen und ehrlich zu sein."  
Daphne wollte ihm helfen, aber ein kleiner Seitenhieb hatte noch niemandem geschadet.  
Sie aßen noch gemein und Draco merkte dass sie es ihm nicht mehr so übel nahmen. Doch vergeben hatte ihm noch niemand. Das merkte er, als er sich nach dem Essen auf den Weg zu dem Gryffindor Tisch macht und er von zahlreichen Blicken durchlöchert wurde.  
„Hermine kann ich dich kurz sprechen." Er war nervös. Granger war ein ganz anderes Kaliber als alle anderen Mädchen. Er machte ihr keine Angst, das wusste er und sie hatte einfach etwas an sich mit dem er nicht richtig zuRecht kam.  
Sie stand wortlos auf und lief hinaus in die Eingangshalle. Ginny sah ihr besorgt hinterher und bestrafte ihn mit einem Blick bei dem er sich echt Gedanken machte, wie Potter es mit ihr ausgehalten hatte. Doch er machte sich keine Gedanken darüber und folgte Granger hinaus.  
Sie stand da und sah ihn auffordernd an. Er wusste nicht Recht was er sagen sollte und sah sie deshalb einfach nur an.  
„Kommt da heute auch noch etwas?" Granger klang gelangweilt.  
„Ja." Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Es war dumm von mir dich so zu nennen. Doch ich hab einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich hab mich so aufgeregt, dass ich nicht mehr wusste was ich sage. Es tut mir leid." Sie ließ keine Emotionen sehen. Sah ihn einfach an und sagte nichts.  
Draco hoffte sie würde noch etwas sagen. Irgendetwas. Denn das Schweigen einer Frau war gefährlicher als ihre Schimpftriaden.  
„Sonst noch was? Oder kann ich jetzt wieder gehen?" Er war verwirrt, wollte sie nichts dazu sagen?  
„Wie…? Willst du nicht…?" Er war ehrlich verwirrt.  
„Was will ich nicht? Dir sagen dass es vergeben und vergessen ist? Das es alles nicht so schlimm ist? Dass das schon mal passieren kann? Oder dass ich es ja nicht anders von dir gewohnt bin?" Sie sah ihn genervt an, doch auch Enttäuschung lag in ihrem Blick.  
„Soll ich dir was sagen? Es ist mir egal wie du mich nennst. Ich habe es Jahrelang mit angehört wie du mich beschimpfst, da kommt es auf das eine mal mehr oder weniger auch nicht an."  
„Weswegen bist du dann sauer?" Draco verstand die Frauen einfach nicht.  
„Ich bin nicht sauer." Er merkte dass sie gehen wollte, doch Draco wollte das klären und zwar jetzt auf der Stelle. Er konnte die Sache nicht so zwischen ihnen stehen lassen.  
„Was bist du dann?"  
„Enttäuscht. Ich dachte du hast dich geändert. Du weißt Dinge die keine Menschenseele weißundmir wäre es ehrlich lieber du wüsstest es nicht, aber du weißt es und ich dachte ich kann dir vertrauen und erzähle dir Dinge die mir echt wichtig sind und was machst du? Im selben Atemzug wie du mir sagst ich solle dich beim Vornamen nennen, beleidigst du meine Eltern? Wo ich dir vor nicht einmal 12 Stunden erzählt hatte das sie tot sind? Was denkst du dir eigentlich?"  
Sie hatte das ganze ohne Emotionen vorgetragen doch er merkte wie es sie wirklich bedrückte. Granger machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück in die Große Halle und setzte sich zu ihren Freunden. Draco seinerseits setzte sich wieder zu Blaise und Daphne.  
„Na das schien ja geklappt zu haben. Was hast du angestellt?" Blaise sah ihn Vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Nichts. Nur kann man sich schlecht entschuldigen wenn man den falschen Blickwinkel auf die Dinge hat." Daphne sah Blaise verwirrt an und der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
Draco vertiefte sich in sein Frühstück und dachte darüber nach was Granger gesagt hatte.  
Sie hatte ja so Recht. Wie konnte er so blöd sein und das vergessen haben. Ihre Eltern. Er hatte ihre Eltern beleidigt. Nein er konnte es nicht einfach dabei belassen und sie beleidigen, nein er beleidigt auch noch gleich ihre Eltern. Super.


	12. Chapter 12

Nach dem Frühstück machte sich Hermine mit den Anderen auf den Weg zum Klassenraum von Professor McGonagall. Zuerst würden sie neue Muggelkunde haben und dann die Kunst der Verwandlung in einen Animagus. Sie setzte ihre nicht verletzlich Maske auf und verschloss alles was sie an Gefühlen hatte tief in ihrem Herzen. Die Sache mit ihren Eltern war ein empfindliches Thema und sie würde es so schnell nicht mehr an den Tag war privat. Hatte nichts in der Schule zu suchen.  
Doch hätte sie gewusst wie schnell sie wieder mit diesem Thema konfrontiert werden würde, hätte sie sich viel besser auf die nächste Unterrichtsstunde vorbereitet als jetzt.  
„Ginny würdest du Malfoy irgendwann ausrichten dass wir uns heute nach dem Abendessen zur Schülersitzung treffen?"  
„Ja natürlich." Ginny hatte in der Zwischenzeit gelernt bei Hermine keine Fragen mehr zu stellen. Sie würde vermutlich eh keine normale Antwort bekommen. Doch sie vertraute ihr, deshalb war sie ihre beste Freundin.  
Hermine, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus und Dean setzten sich alle in eine Reihe. Es würde ein gutes Schuljahr werden, dessen waren sie sich bewusst. Sie würden sich nur auf das Lernen konzentrieren und keine Kriege mehr führen.  
Nach und nach trudelten auch langsam die anderen Schüler ein und verteilten sich auf den Plätzen. McGonagall kam pünktlich zum Unterrichtsbeginn und begann sogleich mit dem Unterricht.  
„Der Unterricht in Muggelkunde wird sich insofern verändern, dass sie mehr praktisches Lernen als theoretisches. Dazu werden sie in dreier Teams eingeteilt. In diesen werden sie bis zum Ende des Schuljahres bleiben und sich gelegentlich mit einem anderen Team zusammenschließen um gewisse Aufgaben zu erledigen. Sie werden darüber hinaus, über ihre Aufgaben und Lerninhalte ein Buch führen."  
Die Schüler sahen sich erstaunt an. Gruppenarbeit war etwas Ungewöhnliches in McGonagalls Unterricht.  
„Die Teams bestehen aus…" McGonagall nannte Namen und teilte Teams auf. Hermine hörte nicht recht hin, sondern wartete nur darauf dass ihr Name fallen würde und sie wüsste mit wem sie ins Team kommt.  
„…Miss Weasley, Miss Granger und Mr. Finnigan bilden ein Team. Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood und sie ebenfalls."  
„Nun da wir alle durch den Krieg gemeinsam gegangen sind, finde ich wäre es angebracht dass ich sie beim Vornamen nenne, wenn sie damit einverstanden sind. Das würde uns allen einegewisse Lockerung im Unterricht verschaffen." Alle nickten zustimmend und niemand erhob Einspruch.  
„Ihr erstes Thema lautet: ‚Wie leben Muggel und welche Geräte haben sie, die ihnen den Alltag erleichtern? ' Sie werden dies nicht aus irgendwelchen Büchern erarbeiten, nein. Sie werden am besten in die Wohnungen und Häuser von Muggeln gehen und den Alltag direkt vor Augen sehen. Sie können natürlich nicht in die Häuser von wildfremden Menschen spazieren, deshalb werden sie bei einem Mitglied ihrer Gruppe zu Hause vorbeischauen. Da es bei nicht allen Gruppen ein Mitglied mit Muggelabstammung gibt werden sich die Gruppen zusammenschließen." Es gab insgesamt sechs Gruppen und schnell hatten sich die Anderen eingeteilt, denn niemand wollte mit den drei Ober-Slytherins in eine Gruppe und somit musste die Gruppe von Ginny mit der Gruppe von Draco zusammenarbeiten. Hermine war die Einzige mit Muggelabstammung, doch die Anderen wussten ja nicht dass ihre Eltern längst tot waren.  
Draco sah verwirrt aus. Professor McGonagall wusste nichts von dem Tod der Grangers?! Wie konnte das sein? Hermine wusste nicht Recht was sie machen sollte.  
Die Gruppen stellten sich alle auf. Immer zwei Teams zusammen. Sie würden zu den Häusern apparieren.  
„Ich freue mich schon deine Eltern wieder zu sehen, Hermine. Ich habe sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen." Ginny redete ganz aufgeregt und bekam nicht mit das Hermine immer mehr erblasste. Sie konnte es den Anderen nicht sagen. Sie konnte es ihnen einfach nicht erzählen. „Wie sind sie denn so? Ich habe sie noch nie getroffen?" Luna sah Ginny interessiert an.  
„Total nett. Wie ganz normale Eltern. Sie sind Zahnrepariere oder so etwas. Du wirst sie mögen."  
Hermine schien verzweifelt. Sie würden gleich ihre Reise antreten und sie wusste nicht wie sie es ihnen beibringen sollte.  
„Es geht nicht." Es war nur ein Flüstern, doch Draco hatte es gehört. Auch die Anderen sahen Hermine an.  
„Es geht nicht." Sagte sie jetzt noch einmal sah sie verwundert an.  
„Wieso? Müssen sie heute arbeiten? Das wäre aber schade. Ich würde sie lieben gerne einmal treffen." Luna sah so verträumt aus.  
„Nein es geht nicht." Hermines Stimmt wurde noch lauter. Auch die Anderen Schüler sahen nun zu ihnen herüber.  
„Red doch keinen Unsinn, Mine. Sie werden sich mit Sicherheit freuen uns zu sehen."  
„Nein es geht einfach nicht." Ihre Stimmt drohte bald die Fassung zu verlieren. Auf McGonagall sah schon zu ihnen herüber.  
„Warum denn nicht? Denkst du Malfoy und die anderen Slytherins können sich nicht benehmen? Ich glaube das bekommen sie schon hin. Sie werden sich deinen Eltern gegenüber schon anständig verhalten. Ich denke…" weiter konnte Ginny nicht sprechen denn Draco unterbrach sie. Er hatte Hermine beobachtet und wusste dass es besser wäre die kleine Weasley zu stoppen.  
„Lass gut sein Ginny." Erst sah Ginny ihn verdutzt an, doch dann wurde sie wütend.  
„Was denkst du dir eigentlich mich zu unterbrechen? Ihr könnt euch doch benehmen oder? Ihr werdet Hermines Eltern anständig behandeln und ihre Gastfreundschaft zu schätzen wissen oder?"  
Ginny hatte nicht begriffen was Draco sagen wollte. Sondern sie sprach einfach weiter. Als würden sie tatsächlich gleich zu Hermines Eltern gehen.  
Ginny sprach die ganze Zeit weiter ohne auf irgendwen zu achten.  
„Ginny hör auf. Niemand wird meine Eltern anständig behandeln müssen. Sie sind tot, kapiert? Ich habe keine Eltern mehr." Hermine schrie Ginny an. Jeder starrte Hermine geschockt an. Sie brach in Tränen aus und rannt aus dem Raum. Ginny starrte ihr hinterher und begriff nicht recht was Hermine gesagt hatte.  
Tränen schlichen sich in ihre Augenwinkel und sie starrte die Anderen an.  
„Ich konnte doch nicht wissen…" Sie brach mitten im Satz ab und begann zu schluchzen. Luna nahm sie in den Arm und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Die anderen Schüler waren noch wie versteinert. Selbst Professor McGonagall wusste nicht so recht was sie machen sollte.  
Blaise sah seinen besten Freund an. Draco stand da und raufte sich die Haare.  
„Du wusstest es?" Er war der Erste der wieder gesprochen hatte und alles sahen die beiden an.  
Draco sah schuldbewusst aus.  
„Ja schon irgendwie." Er sprach leise.  
Ginny wurde sauer.  
„Warum erzählt sie es dir? Warum nicht mir? Ich bin ihre beste Freundin!"  
„Ginny beruhig dich. Sie hat es mir nicht erzählt. Ich hab es eher durch Zufall mitbekommen und versprochen niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen. Okay?" Ginny und die Anderen sahen ihnimmer noch geschockt an. Sie waren alle zu sehr verwirrt von der Situation als dass sie Recht begriffen was vor sich ging. Ginny, Luna und Daphne wollten sich auf den Weg machen Hermine zu suchen. Draco, Blaise, Seamus, Dean und Neville machten sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Die Anderen standen hilflos in der Gegen herum.  
„Der Unterricht fällt heute für den restlichen Tag aus. Alles weitere wird heute Abend bei der Besprechung mit den Vertrauensschüler besprochen. Ich bitte sie dieses Ereignis für sich zu behalten." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Professor McGonagall aus dem Raum. Die Schüler zerstreuten sich, doch die Tatsache dass die Eltern von Hermine tot waren beschäftigte sie alle. Nicht dass jeder sie gekannt hätte, doch sie alle wussten wie sehr Hermine ihre Eltern geliebt hatte und ihnen allen war Hermine wichtig. Es würde eine schwere Woche werden.


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny und Luna liefen nach draußen um Hermine zu suchen. Luna dachte zuerst an die Bibliothek, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass dort sie jeder erwarten würde und sie deshalb kaum dort anzufinden wäre. Sie liefen über den gepflasterten Innenhof auf die große Tür zu, die zur Eingangshalle führte.  
„Vielleicht ist sie ja in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum." Luna sah Ginny hoffnungsvoll an, doch diese schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf.  
„Ich glaube kaum, das wir sie dort finden werden. Nicht alle Schüler haben im Moment Unterricht."  
„Ich denke Ginny hat Recht." Luna und Ginny drehten sich nach der Stimme um, die gesprochen hatte. Diese Person hätten sie hier am allerwenigsten erwartet.  
„Was machst du denn hier?" Ginny sah sie immer noch entgeistert an.  
„Euch helfen." Verwirrt schüttelte Ginny den Kopf und sah zu Luna, diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah Daphne interessiert an.  
„Weshalb?"  
„Ich denke ich bin gerade dabei mich mit ihr anzufreunden und irgendetwas muss ich ja machen." Luna nickte verständnisvoll. Sie kannte es, wenn man nur nutzlos herumsaß und das Gefühl hatte nichts tun zu können.  
„Was denkst du wo könnte sie sein?" Ginny war nicht begeistert von der Idee eine Slytherin dabei zu haben, aber sie konnten jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Sie wollte Hermine jetzt nicht allein lassen.  
„Ein Ort an dem sie sich sicher fühlt. Irgendetwas. Was könnte das sein? Kennt ihr so einen Ort? Vielleicht am See? Nein dafür ist es wohl schon zu kalt." Daphne redete in einem Schwall los, dass die Mädchen Schwierigkeiten hatten ihnen zu folgen.  
„Ganz langsam, Daphne. Ich glaube ich weiß es. Kommt mit." Ginny hatte es so eilig, dass die Mädchen es schwer hatten ihr zu folgen. Sie führte die zwei nach oben in den dritten Stock, wo sich die Gemeinschaftsräume derSchulsprecher befanden.  
„Seidenschnabel", Ginny kannte das Passwort für die erste Tür, sie war ja schließlich Vertrauensschülerin, doch das Passwort für den Turm der Vertrauensschüler kannte sie nicht. Nun standen die Drei vor einem Portrait dass sie nicht hineinlassen wollte.  
„Ist sie oben?" Fragte Ginny jetzt schon zum neunten mal.  
Eine Ausdruckslose Miene. Das Portrait ließ sich nicht um den Finger wickeln.  
„Können sie uns nicht auch ohne Passwort nach oben lassen?" Daphne sah das Portrait bittend an.  
„Ich war ja schon einmal oben. Erinnern sie sich? Mir wurde die Tür von innen geöffnet. Ich bin vertrauenswürdig."  
Der Mann in dem Portrait bewegte langsam seinen alten runzligen Kopf in ihre Richtung.  
„Ja sicher. Ich erinnere mich. Doch war es nicht der junge Mister Malfoy der sie in den Turm gelassen hatte und nicht Miss Granger, wenn ich mich Recht entsinne."  
Daphne nickte einsichtig. Er hatte Recht. Doch das war noch lange kein Grund einfach so zu gehen. Sie könnten auch die Jungs holen, doch wenn Draco aufmachen würde, würden alle mit nach oben wollen. Und Hermine wollte bestimmt nicht eine Horde Jungs in ihrem Zimmer haben.  
Sie alle überlegten wie sie es schaffen könnten in den Turm zu kommen als der Mann sich wieder zu ihnen wandte.  
„Ich werde euchfünfFragen stellen, wenn ihrvierrichtig beantwortet dürft ihr hinein. Beantwortet ihr zwei oder mehr falsch, dann verschwindet ihr von hier und lasst mich in Ruhe. Einverstanden?"  
Alle drei nickten. Sie hatten eine Ravenclaw bei sich, wie schwer konnte es schon werden?  
„Frage Nummer 1: Wie viele Geburtstage hat ein Mensch?"  
„Einfach. Nur einen." Luna war die Erste die eine Antwort parat hatte.  
„Gut. Gut. Frage Nummer 2:Was hat ein Mensch noch nie erzählt? Ein Zauberer aber durchaus einmal behaupten kann."  
Luna sah die Anderen zwei ratlos an.  
„Es geht um etwas das Menschen nie können, aber bei Zauberern ab und an einmal vorkommt. Was könnte das sein, Mädchen?"  
Daphne überlegte.  
„Was können Menschen nicht dafür der ein oder Andere Zauberer…Na klar. Zauberer können als Geister auf der Erde verweilen und somit von ihrem Tod berichten, doch der Mensch kann das nicht."  
Sie wandte sich an das Portrait.  
„Ein Mensch kann nicht erzählen dass er gestorben ist."  
„Nun denn. Frage Nummer 3: Was kann man nicht mit Worten ausdrücken?"  
„Einen Schwamm." Diesmal war es Ginny die geantwortet hatte.  
Luna und Daphne sahen sie erstaunt an. Sie wussten wohl nicht was ein Schwamm ist.  
„Erklär ich euch später, mein Vater hat nur etwas von diesem Muggel Ding erzählt."  
„Frage 4: Was liegt wenn man steht und steht wenn man liegt?"  
„Ganz einfach. Der Fuß." Luna hatte das Spiel schon einmal gespielt. Nur nicht mir zehn Fragen sondern mit Einer und auch nicht mit einem Portrait sondern mit einem Türknauf.  
„Frage 5: Welchen Apfel kann man nicht essen."  
„Den Adamsapfel." Die Mädchen waren mit der Zeit sichtlich genervt.  
„Dürfen wir nun endlich eintreten?" Ginny sah das Portrait hoffnungsvoll an.  
„Ja, nur einen kurzen Augenblick noch. Ich spüre dass der jungen Dame hier noch eine Frage auf der Zunge liegt." Er blickte Luna an.

„Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass Hermine und Draco jedes Mal wenn sie in ihren Turm möchten, 5 Rätsel lösen müssen."  
„Nein müssen sie auch nicht. Wie kommst du darauf?"  
„Warum sonst solltest du uns nicht hinauf lassen?"  
„Weil ich keine Gesellschaft habe. Es ist so einsam hier."  
„Also hättest du uns auch so nach Oben gelassen?" Die drei sahen ihn erstaunt an.  
„Natürlich. Professor Direktor McGonagall hat mir vorhin befohlen sie durchzulassen." Er sagte das ganz nüchtern und ohne jede Reue.  
„Heißt das also, dass wir hier nun mehr als eine viertel Stunde stehen und uns deine Fragen anhören, obwohl wir schon längst bei Hermine sein könnten?" Ginny wurde wütend. Sie hatte es satt zu warten sie wollte nur nach oben zu Hermine.  
„Miss Granger ist nicht oben in ihrem Turm. Ich habe sie seit heute Morgen nicht mehr gesehen." Damit schloss das Portrait seine Augen und lies eine Wütende Ginny und zwei verwunderte Mädchen zurück.  
Ginny wurde alles zu viel und sie begann wieder zu schluchzen. Es war alles ihre Schuld, warum hatte sie so etwas auch sagen müssen? Wie konnte sie nur so dämlich sein! Luna und Daphne versuchten so gut wie möglich sie zu trösten.  
„Was macht ihr denn hier?" Hermines Stimme hallte durch den Raum und die Mädchen drehten sich zu ihr um. Sie sah blass aus, doch nicht verweint. Sie sah aus wie sonst auch immer. Ihre Augen leer und ihre Stimmt emotionslos. So kannten sie Hermine. Doch das vorhin in Muggelkunde war etwas anderes gewesen. Sie hatte zum ersten Mal durchblicken lassen wie es ihr wirklich geht. Doch Hermine war gut darin den Schein zu wahren und hatte nach diesem Vorfall schnell ihre Maske wieder aufgesetzt. So etwas würde ihr nicht noch einmal passieren. Sie war stark. Sie würde das schon schaffen.  
„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht." Lund trat auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand.  
Hermine entzog sie ihr wieder. Je weniger sie sich auf die Menschen herum einlies, desto weniger konnte sie im Endeffekt verletzen.  
„Das ist lieb, aber nicht nötig. Ihr kennt mich ich komme zurecht."  
Ginny trat langsam vor uns sah ihre beste Freundin an, doch dies Freundin die sie in Hermine einst hatte, war nicht mehr die Selbe. Der Krieg hatte sie verändert und zerstört.  
„Es tut mir leid Mine. Ich wollte das nicht." Ihr Blick lag so voller Schmerz und Reue, dass Hermine sich zusammenreisen musste um nicht ihre Tränen die in ihr aufstiegen hinunter zu schlucken.  
„Kein Problem Gin. Du konntest es doch nicht wissen. Tut mir leid dass ich dich so angeschrien habe."  
Ginny und die anderen Zwei sahen Hermine verwundert an und machten ihr Platz als sie sich einen Weg zu dem Portrait bahnte.  
„Hallo, Eupheliat. Wie geht es ihnen?"  
„Sehr gut, Miss Granger, danke der Nachfrage." Mit diesen Worten öffnete er das Portrait und Hermine machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Von der Treppe jedoch rief sie den Mädchen zu : „Na los was ist denn, wollt ihr einen Tee oder lieber Kaffee?"  
Verwirrt und mit schüttelten Köpfen folgten die Mädchen Hermine zu dem Gemeinschaftraum, bevor das Portrait sich wieder schließen konnte.


	14. Chapter 14

Es waren einige merkwürdige Minuten gewesen nach dem Vorfall bei McGonagall. Hermine hatte sich in einen Besenschrank verkrochen und sich beruhigt. Sie hatte so lange schon durchgehalten und ihre Fassade aufrecht erhalten, da würde sie die paar Monate hier in der Schule auch noch überstehen. Warum störte sie es, was ein arroganter Slytherin zu ihr sagte? Egal was er auch gesagt hatte, es hätte sie nicht stören dürfen. Sie hatte so viel schon durchgestanden die letzten zwei Jahre, sie würde wohl mit einer kleiner verzogenen Schlange klarkommen. Ach du meine Güte. Sie war jetzt 18 Jahre alt. Bald würde sie 19 werden und sie benahm sich noch wie ein kleines Mädchen. Kaum wieder in der Schule schon hatte sie wieder Probleme. Natürlich drehten sich all ihre Probleme um keinen geringen als Draco Malfoy, der Neffe von der Frau die ihr das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte und außerdem der Sohn von Lucius, engster Vertrauter von Voldemort. Warum sie ihn überhaupt wieder in die Schule gelassen haben ist ihr immer noch schleierhaft. McGonagall hatte Recht, er hatte seinen Vater nach Askaban gebracht und auch wurde er von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen, doch was er ihr während der Schulzeit und danach angetan hatte, das würde sie ihm niemals verzeihen, dessen war sie sich sicher!  
Ein einfacher Zauberspruch und ihr Gesicht sah wieder aus wie zuvor. Nicht verheult. McGonagall würde vermutlich nicht erwarten dass Hermine wieder zum Unterricht zurück kehrte, deshalb beschloss sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und sich dort in eine Decke gekuschelt vor den Kamin zu setzen.  
Ihr Vorhaben löste sich in Luft auf, als sie sah, dass Daphne, Luna und Ginny vor ihrer Haustür standen. Natürlich nicht richtig ihre Haustür aber sie konnte ja schlecht sagen, ihrem Portrait. Es gehörte ihr ja schließlich nicht, sondern der Schule,oder sich selber?Jedenfalls hatte sie die drei Mädchen hier nicht erwartet. Gehofft hatte sie, ihre Ruhe zu haben. Schade.

Sie konnte hören wie die Drei ihr die Treppen hinauf folgten, sie legte ihren Schulumhang, ihre Schultasche und ihre Krawatte über den Sessel und wartete darauf dass die Anderen sich setzten.  
Sie hängte einen Kessel über die Feuerstelle und füllte ihn mit Wasser, zauberte von irgendwoher vier Tassen und Teebeutel. Ihre Freundinnen war wohl zu beschäftigt mit verwirrt sein gewesen, dass sie hätten antworten können. Als endlich alle saßen wusste niemand so recht was er sagen sollte.  
„Es braucht euch wirklich nicht Leid zu tun. Was passiert, passiert. Man kann es nicht mehr ändern. Es war vorhin nur ein wenig zu viel, da ich schon lange nicht mehr über meine Eltern gesprochen habe und dann gleich zweimal innerhalb von 24 Stunden. Und du wolltest einfach nicht aufhören zu reden, Ginny. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrien habe, aber vermutlich hättest du sonst nie aufgehört." Hermine sah ihre beste Freundin entschuldigend an.  
„Ach was, du kennst mich doch, Mine. Ich rede manchmal etwas zu viel. Nur schade dass es diesmal ein ungünstiges Thema war." Sie nahm ihre beste Freundin in den Arm.  
„Das wird sich schon legen."  
„Wieso seid ihr eigentlich nicht im Unterricht?"  
„McGonagall hat gesagt der Unterricht fällt für heute aus. Ist vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht. So können wir immer hin wieder Zeit mit einander verbringen."  
Ginny strahlte Hermine an und diese nickte nur.  
Sie blickte Luna an, die sehr vertieft an die Wand über dem Kamin starrte. Der Spruch, der Hermine auch schon Merkwürdig vorkam.  
„Kennst du den Spruch Luna?"  
„Nein, noch nie davon gehört, doch das muss ja nichts heißen, nicht wahr?"  
Sie lächelte fröhlich in die Runde und zog dann aus ihrer Tasche den Klitterer. Ihr Vater hatte die Produktion wohl wieder aufgenommen. Sich zurücklehnend begann sie darin zu lesen.  
„Und was machst du hier, Daphne?" Hermine hatte zwar nichts gegen sie, doch es schien ihr fremd, dass eine Slytherin die sie nicht richtig kannte, nun hier mit ihr, Ginny und Luna saß und sich versucht aufmerksam im Hintergrund zu halten.  
Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen.  
„Oh, ich wollte nicht stören, ich wollte nur nicht nutzlos herumsitzen."  
„Na dann haben wir ja alles geklärt. Noch irgendwelche Fragen an mich?" Hermine fühlte sich wie in einer Talk-Show, doch das würde sie den Dreien lieber nicht erzählen, denn sie würden es ohnehin nicht verstehen.  
„Eine Frage hätte ich und ich hoffe du wirst sie mir beantworten."  
Ginny sah Hermine gespannt an.  
Ein kurzes Nicken signalisierte ihr, dass sie die Frage stellen konnte. Doch ob sie von Hermine eine Antwort bekommen würde, das ist jetzt die andere Frage.  
„Seit wann weißt du dassdeine Eltern tot sind und wie sind sie gestorben?"  
„Das sind aber zwei Fragen, Gin."  
Die Angesprochene antwortete darauf nicht, sie wusste, dass Hermine nur Zeit schinden wollte.  
„Kurz nach Ende des Krieges. Voldemort." Daphne zuckte bei seinem Namen zusammen und Hermine zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue nach oben. Er war tot, wovor hatte sie Angst?  
„Du hast mir nichts erzählt. Nichts." Ginny war enttäuscht.  
„Du hast es so lange gewusst und mir nichts erzählt. Wieso?"  
„Ich konnte nicht Ginny. Ich habe es niemandem erzählt. Nicht einem Harry und Ron wissen davon. Niemandem."  
„Doch du hast es Malfoy erzählt." In Ginnys Stimmt schwang so was wie Eifersucht oder Wut mit. Hermine konnte es nicht genau heraushören.  
„Nicht wirklich freiwillig. Er hat mich gestern vorgestern Abend in einem schwachen Moment erlebt. Er hat darauf bestanden zu erfahren was los ist. Ich habe es ihm kurz erzählt und damit war es für mich erledigt."  
Ginny wirkte nicht sehr zufrieden mit dieser Antwort doch sie lies dabei und lenkte das Gespräch nun auf Harry und Ron.  
„Hast du was von den zweien gehört seit du wieder hier bist?"  
„Von Harry. Er hat mir ein Buch geschickt um das ich ihn gebeten hatte. Ich soll dir Grüße ausrichten."  
„Oh danke. Wie nett. Grüße. Pah."  
„Wieso was ist denn mit dir und Po- Harry?" Daphne folgte nun mit sehr viel Interesse diesem Gespräch. Sie war ein weibliches Wesen, natürlich interessierte sie sich für so einen Klatsch.  
„Er hat sich zu sehr auf seine Arbeit fixiert und war nicht mehr für mich da. Ich habe mich von ihm getrennt." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und an Hermine gewandt sagte sie: „Und von Ron nichts gehört?"  
„Nein. Aber du bist doch seine Schwester, du müsstest doch wissen, wie du Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen kannst, daher sollte das für dich doch kein Problem sein, oder?"  
„Ich höre jeden Monat ab und zu einmal von ihm, aber ich dacht dass er vielleicht…du weißt schon…" Sie sah verlegen zu Hermine. Seit Hermine und Ron getrennt waren, wollte Hermine nicht mehr über Ginnys Bruder sprechen.  
„Was dachtest du denn?" Hermine war heute angriffslustig.  
„Nichts. Nur dass er sich vielleicht wieder eingekriegt hat und er es noch einmal mit euch versuchen will."  
Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht. Was hatte Ginny so eben gesagt? Ron hätte sich von ihr getrennt. Dass sie nicht lacht.  
Ginny bemerkte die Veränderung in Hermines Gesicht und wandte sich an Daphne die nur verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her sah.  
„Er sich eingekriegt? Er es nochmal versuchen will? Hat er euch denn gar nichts erzählt?"  
„Doch schon."  
„Ach ja und was?"  
„Dass er keine Beziehung mehr mit dir wollte, weil du zu anstrengend gewesen wärst." Ginny hatte nur geflüstert, denn Hermines Reaktion war abzusehen.  
„Das ich was?!" Sie schrie förmlich auf.  
„Ich habe mich von ihm getrennt, weil er mich erst mit einem billigen Flittchen betrogen hatte. Er hat sich nicht von mir getrennt. Ich habe ihn davon gejagt. Ich dachte er hätte euch das alles erzählt. Aber nein natürlich nicht. Das erklärt auch warum Molly sich nie wieder bei mir gemeldet hat und auf keinen meiner Briefe geantwortet hat. Wie typisch. Wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekomme, dann kann er was erleben."  
Ginny saß geschockt auf dem Sofa neben Hermine, Daphne im Sessel gegenüber von den zweien wussten nicht so Recht was sie sagen sollten. Wer hätte das auch schon erwartet. Der tollpatschige Weasley betrügt seine Freundin. Ginnys Bruder hatte sich wohl auch verändert.  
Als Hermine sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sprachen die drei noch über dies und das. Über belanglose Dinge. Luna beteiligte sich kaum an dem Gespräch und wenn, dann waren es Kommentare wie „Schlickschlupfe verwirren nicht nur Menschen, sondern auch Tiere."  
Der Mittag brach herein und sie redeten und tranken Tee. Hermine hielt ihre Maske erfolgreich aufrecht und merkte dass ihr das Gespräch mit ihren Freundinnen gut tat.  
Das Thema fiel auf Quidditch. Daphne spielte als Jägerin in der Mannschaft von Slytherin und somit war eine heiße Diskussion im Gange.  
„Gryffindor hat viel mehr Chancen auf den Pokal als ihr." Ginny grinste Daphne frech an und wartete auf deren Konter.  
„Na da wart mal ab, kleine Gryffindor. Beim ersten Spiel werden wir euch zeigen wie man richtig Quidditch spielt." Daphne grinste ebenfalls.  
„Na ja ich glaube wir haben beide gleich starke Mannschaften oder? Ich meine das Spiel würde doch sonst langweilig werden."  
„Da spricht die Quidditch Expertin aus dir Hermine." Daphne und Ginny begann lauthals zu lachen.  
„Jaja lacht ihr ruhig."  
„Nein, Hermine ist gar nicht so schlecht, wenn sie sich nur trauen würde. Ich glaube sie wäre eine gute Hüterin, doch dazu würde sie vielmehr Muskeln brauchen."  
Die Vorstellung von Hermine mit mehr Muskeln und der Statur eines Hüter bracht auch Luna zum Kichern.  
„Nunja selbst mit ihrer jetzigen Statur wäre sie wohl immer noch besser als Ronald."  
Luna hatte das ausgesprochen was Draco sich gedacht hatte. Er wollte die Mädchen holen, denn es würde bald Mittagessen geben, doch er hatte ihr Gespräch mit viel Interesse verfolgt.  
Die drei brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und selbst Hermine konnte sich zu einem Grinsen durchringen. Auch wenn, wie Draco bemerkte, es ihre Augen nicht erreichte.  
Mit einem leisen Räuspern machte er auf sich aufmerksam.  
„Es ist Mittagszeit, das bedeutet Mittagessen. Falls ihr Hunger habt."  
Die Mädchen standen auf bedankten sich bei ihm und machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.


	15. Chapter 15

Das Essen verlief für Außenstehende vielleicht normal, doch für die die heute Morgen mit Hermine im Unterricht waren, war die Anspannung die in der Großen Halle herrschte, nahezu greifbar. Malfoy hatte sich mit Daphne zu Blaise an den Slytherin Tisch gesetzt und Luna hatte sich zu den Gryffindors gesetzt, auch wenn sie eigentlich eine Ravenclaw war. McGonagall sagte dazu nichts, denn nach dem Krieg wurde nicht mehr so viel Wert auf die strikte Trennung der Häuser gelegt, es wurde begrüßt. Niemand sprach Hermine auf den Vorfall an und Hermine selbst setzte ihre gewohnte Maske auf und lies sich nichts anmerken. Ginny unterhielt sich gerade mit Neville und Luna über den Halloween Ball, es war zwar noch über einen Monat Zeit, doch die drei freuten sich schon sehr darauf. Hermine stocherte in ihrem Essen herum, wirklich Appetit hatte sie nicht. Seamus und Dean saßen neben ihr und begannen ein lockeres Gespräch über Fußball. Seamus versuchte nach nunmehr sieben Jahren immer noch Dean zu erklären wie das funktionierte. Hermine konnte nur den Kopf darüber schütteln, sie hielt nicht viel von Sport im Allgemeinen, daher schob sie ihren Teller von sich, entschuldigte sich bei den Anderen und verschwand zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz in die Bibliothek.

Ginny sah ihr nach, wie sie die Halle verließ. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Sie wollte ihr Helfen. Sie war ihre beste Freundin. Doch sie konnte nichts für sie tun. Hermine musste erst einmal selbst mit ihren Problemen fertig werden.

Hermine hatte sich in der Bibliothek ihr Lieblingsbuch herausgeholt und hatte versucht darin zu lesen, doch sie blieb erfolglos. Viel zu sehr hin sie ihren Gedanken nach. Immer wieder schweifte sie ab und dachte darüber nach, was noch am Morgen passiert war. Sie wollte nicht dass es jeder wusste, doch nun hatte sie selbst dafür gesorgt. Und wie sehr sie Ginny verletzt hatte. Sie musste dass alles wieder gerade biegen.

Sie machte sich schleunigst auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagall. Sie nannte das Passwort und betrat das Büro. Die Direktorin saß auf dem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch. Hermine sah vor ihrem inneren Auge immer noch Dumbledore auf diesem Stuhl.

„Nanu, Miss Granger, was machen sie denn hier? Sind sie nicht beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle?"

„Dort war ich schon. Ich möchte mich nur bei ihnen für mein Verhalten heute Morgen entschuldigen. Es war unprofessionell und ich verspreche ihnen dass es nie wieder vorkommen wird." Sie sah ihre Professorin bittend an, doch diese wirkte nur verwirrt.

„Sie müssen sich doch nicht entschuldigen. Es ist doch selbstverständlich. Nur hätte ich mir gewünscht dass sie mich zuvor schon darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt hätten."

„Das hätte ich wirklich gerne, nur habe ich es selber noch nicht so lange gewusst. Ich musste mich selbst erst einmal mit der ganzen Situation auseinandersetzen. Hier in Hogwarts habe ich dann nicht gedacht dass es noch eine Rolle spielen würde."

„Seit wann wissen sie es denn?"

„Zwei Wochen vor Schuldbeginn erreichte mich die Eule des Ministeriums für Muggelangelegenheiten. Sie berichteten mir von dem Tod meiner Eltern und informierten mich über den weiteren Verlauf des Geschehens."

McGonagall sah sie Mitfühlend an. Genau das war der Grund gewesen, warum Hermine nicht wollte dass alle davon wussten. Sie wollte nicht das Mitgefühl von allen. Sie wollte nicht so angesehen werden, als ob sie ein so schreckliches Leben hätte. Sie wollte in Ruhe gelassen werden. Mehr nicht.

„Nun denn, ich denke es lässt sich vielleich arangieren dass man die Eltern von besucht."

„Nicht nötig, Professor. Ich bin vor zwei Wochen umgezogen und habe mir gedacht dass wir auch meine Wohnung besuchen könnten."

Die Direktorin zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„So schnell schon? Haben sie das alles alleine bewältigt?"

Hermine nickte nur.

Was sollte sie denn auch antworten.

„Dann meinetwegen, da wir morgen ebenfalls noch einmal Muggelkunde haben, werden sie es den Anderen morgen mitteilen."

Hermine nickte noch einmal.

„Vielen Dank Professor."

„Nichts zu Danken, meine Liebe. Sie wissen dass sie jederzeit zu mir kommen können oder?"

„Ja Professor. Danke." Hermine stand auf und verabschiedete sich von der Professor.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ihr erster Unterricht bei George. Könnte interessant werden. Ginny, Neville und Luna hatten sich schon in die ersten Bankreihen gesetzt und Hermine setzte sich zu ihnen. Ginny lächelte sie an und Hermine lächelte gezwungen zurück, doch Draco der gerade den Raum betreten hatte, sah schon wieder die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen.

Er hatte sich immer noch nicht genau überlegt wie er sich bei ihr entschuldigen konnte.

Er setzt sich neben Daphne und saß somit direkt hinter der kleinen Weasley.

Als endlich alle Schüler da waren, kam auch George und begann mit dem Unterricht.

„Packt eure Schulbücher weg, schnappt euch euren Zauberstab und hört zu." Er kam ohne Umschweife zum Thema der heutigen Stunde.

„Ihr werdet nun mit einem Partner noch einmal die Grundlagen des duellierens üben. Einfach Flüche, einfache Abwehrzauber. Ich will keinen sehen der einem anderen bewusst schaden will. Verstanden?"

Alle nickten.

„Die erste Reihe arbeitet mit der Person die hinter ihr in der zweiten Reihe sitzt und die dritte Reihe mit der Person die hinter ihr ind er vierten Reihe sitzt."

Alle sahen ihn an und keiner bewegte sich.

„Na los, worauf wartet ihr noch? Steht auf. Verteilt euch im Raum."

Mit einem schwenk seines Zauberstabs ließ er alle Tische und Sitzbänke verschwinden, sobald alle standen.

Hermine sollte sich mit Blaise duelieren. Das konnte interessant werden. Aus ihrer früheren Schulzeit wusste sie dass Blaise kein schlechter Zauberer war.

Sie stellten sich auf und begannen mit einfachen Zaubern. Hier und da konnte man einen Protego hören, oder auch ein Expelliarmus. Es waren die einfachsten Zauber. Die die man in seinen ersten Jahren in Hogwarts lernte.

Hermine und Blaise wurde es mit der Zeit langweilig. Sie waren beide gut genug um schwierigere Sprüche zu benützen. Doch Hermine wollte George nicht an seinem ersten Tag enttäuschen und so übten sie weiter. Jedoch begann sie sich mit Blaise zu unterhalten. Zu ihrem erstaunen war er sehr nett und freundlich.

„Weißt du, es ist schon komisch. Hätte mir jemand vor vier Jahren erzählt ich würde heute hier mit dir stehen und mich ganz normal unterhalten, hätte ich ihn vermutlich für verrückt erklärt und ihm geraten sich im untersuchen zu lassen." Blaise musste auf Hermines Kommentar hin lachen.

„Das gleiche schoss mir so eben auch durch den Kopf. Doch ich kann dir sagen, du hättest dich auch schon vor vier Jahren mit mir normal unterhalten können. Ich war noch nie der typische Slytherin."

Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ich dachte du bist schon so lange mit Draco befreundet. Hat dir nicht gefallen was er früher immer getrieben hat?"

Blaise lachte kurz auf.

„Klar kenne ich Draco schon lange, aber das heißt nicht dass ich alles gut finde was er macht. Er ist alt genug gewesen um selber zu entscheiden was oder was er nicht tut. Und außerhalb der Öffentlichkeit war Draco immer nett, höflich und ruhig. Ich glaube es war der Druck seiner Eltern und Verwandten der ihn dazu veranlasst hat so zu sein wie er damals war. Aber glaub mir er hat sich geändert."

Sie führten weiterhin Zauber aus, doch Hermine stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus, als Blaise zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

„Das hatte ich ja gemerkt."

„Das heißt nicht dass er immer die klügsten Entscheidungen trifft oder immer das Richtige sagt. Es heißt nur dass er nicht mehr der Depp sein will, der er früher war."

„Kann gut sein, aber er ist trotzdem ein Depp, zwar nicht mehr ganz auf die Art und Weise wie er es früher war, aber er hat es immer noch perfekt drauf, Menschen zu verletzen."

Blaise sah sie kurz an und führte dann den Expelliarmus aus, welchen Hermine mit einem Protego abwehrte.

„Er hat nicht nachgedacht, bevor er gesprochen hat. Aber es tut ihm leid."

„Woher willst du das denn wissen?" Hermine lies ihren Zauberstab sinken und sah Blaise interessiert an.

„Er hat es mir gesagt. Und abgesehen davon kenne ich ihn schon wirklich verdammt lange. Vielleicht solltest du dich einmal mit ihm unterhalten. Kann vielleicht nicht schaden."

Hermine sah ihn nur noch nachdenklich an. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Ginny, die sich gerade mit Malfoy duellierte. Er hatte noch nicht einmal den Versuch unternommen sie in irgendeiner weise zu verletzen.

Blaise stellte sich neben sie.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber ein Gespräch wird nichts an der Tatsache ändern dass er mich enttäuscht und verletzt hat."

Blaise nickte und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb an Daphne hängen die sich im Moment mit Neville duellierte. Er hätte nie gedacht dass Neville einmal ein so guter Zauberer werden würde. Doch man konnte sich in Menschen irren.

Er beobachte Daphne wie sich ihre langen blonden Haare bewegten und wie sich jedes Mal in Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte. Er liebte ihr Lächeln. Es brachte ihre Augen immer so schön zum Glitzern.

Blaise spürte ebenfalls wie er beobachtet wurde und wandte seinen Blick zu Hermine, die immer noch neben ihm stand. Offensichtlich war sie seinem Blick gefolgt und hatte ihn beobachtet.

„Du brauchst doch nicht zu erröten", sagte sie im Spaß.

„Vielleicht solltest du sie einfach einmal nach einem Date frage, würde die ganze Sache bestimmt leichter machen oder?"

Ertappt blickte Blaise auf den Boden.

„Denkst du wirklich das würde funktionieren?"

„Ich könnte es mir vorstellen. Außerdem, einen Versuch ist es Wert, oder etwa nicht?" Blaise sah Hermine an.

„Danke. Vielleicht werde ich es tatsächlich versuchen."

Er lächelte. Hermine lächelte zurück.

„Das ich das noch einmal erleben darf. Ein Slytherin der sich einen Rat von einer Gryffindor annimmt." Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Na wieso denn auch nicht. Wir sind ja auch nur Menschen."

„Wie Recht du hast."

„Und wirst du Draco noch eine Chance geben?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Es kommt darauf an wie er sich bei unserem Gespräch anstellen wird." Blaise nickte und musste dann grinsen.

„Was ist denn so lustig Zabini?"

„Hör auf mich mit meinem Nachnamen anzusprechen. Ich heiße Blaise. Und ich lache weil ich mir gerade vorstelle wie du Draco den Kopf abhackst." Er musst noch mehr lachen und Hermine konnte sich nun auch nicht mehr zurück halten und fiel in sein Lachen mit ein.

Seit langem fühlte sie sich mal wieder richtig gelöst.

„Mal sehen was dabei herauskommt. Kannst du ihm ausrichten dass ich nach dem Abendessen im Turm auf ihn warte?"

„Klar mach ich, kein Problem."

George machte auf sich aufmerksam und brachte die Schüler zur Ruhe.

„So da das bei allein eigentlich ganz gut geklappt hat, möchte ich euch nun bitten einen Kreis zu bilden. Es werden immer zwei Schüler gegen einander antreten. Diesmal mit schwierigen Zaubern. Ich möchte dass ihr euch bemüht und vorstellt den anderen wirklich zu verletzen. Keine Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Die Anderen schauen sich dies Duelle an und merken sich Fehler, gute Zauber oder Ähnliches. Wir werden jedes Duell gemeinsam auswerten damit ihr euch verbessern könnt. Einverstanden? Gut. Wir beginnen mit Neville und Daphne. Ihr kennt die Prozedur ja noch aus dem Duellier Club vom zweiten Schuljahr. Ihr dürft beginnen."

Die Kämpfe waren an für sich nicht schlecht. Es war nur nichts Besonderes. Der eine Sprach den Zauber aus der Andere blockte ihn ab. Es waren keine schweren Kämpfe. Entweder waren beide Zauberer mittelmäßig oder der eine war dem anderen total überlegen. Der einzig wirklich interessante Kampf war der zwischen Ginny und Malfoy. Sie waren beide gleich stark, doch keiner wollte den Anderen wirklich verletzen.

George sah sich die Kämpfe alle mit einem Stirnrunzeln an. Das mussten sie alle in der nächsten Stunde besser machen.

„Ihr könnt nicht richtig lernen wenn ihr euch nicht bemüht. Ihr müsst den Anderen wirklich verletzen wollen. Ihr seid alle gut genug um die Angriffe zu parieren. Also habt keine Scheu und versucht es das nächste Mal besser. Nun zum letzten Kampf. Hermine und Blaise. Ich hoffe wirklich dass ihr es besser macht."

Die beiden traten in die Mitte. Auf dem Weg in die Mitte flüsterte Blaise Hermine ins Ohr.

„Sollen wir ihnen zeigen wie es richtig geht? Ungesagte Zauber?" Hermine nickte freudig. Endlich konnte sie ihre Talente einmal anwenden. Und dieses eine Mal um etwas zu lernen und nicht um jemanden wirklich zu verletzen.

„Vertrau mir. Es wird schon nichts passieren." Sie nickten sich zu und Malfoy wunderte sich was sie nur besprochen hatten.

Sie begannen das Duell mit einfach Zaubern, doch sie sprachen sie nicht aus. Stupor und all die kleinen Zauber. Dann jedoch steigerten sie sich. Es wurden kompliziertere Zauber und immer ausgefeiltere Methoden um den Anderen zu überraschen. Hermine versuchte die Angriffe so gut es ging zu parieren, doch sie konnte ja nicht genau vorher sagen welchen Zauber Blaise gebrauchen würde, deshalb wusste sie auch nicht immer welchen Schutzzauber sie verwenden sollte. Als sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte welchen sie nehmen wollte, war sie zu langsam und der Stupor von Blaise traf sie mitten in die Brust. Ihr blieb die Luft weg und sie taumelte nach hinten. Ginny schnappte nach Luft und wollte schon eingreifen. Da wurde Hermine von ihrem Kampfgeist gepackt. Sie schenkte Blaise ein fieses Grinsen und machte sich für einen erneuten Angriff bereit.

„Na warte. Blaise, was du kannst kann ich schon lange."

Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs beschwor sie kleine Vögel hinter dem Kopf von Blaise.

Dieser ahnte nichts davon und Ginny stand da und begann zu Kichern, während Malfoy nur neben ihr stand und nicht wusste was los war.

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Blaise und sprach in Gedanken ‚Oppugno'. Einer ihrer Lieblingszauber.

Die Vögel schossen von hinten auf Blaise los und piekten ihn den Rücken er sprang vor Schmerz einen Schritt nach Vorne und hüpfte durch die Gegend um den Vögeln auszuweichen. Mit seinem Zauberstab zerstörte er die sie und sah Hermine grinsend an.

„Kein Schlechter Zug Hermine, Kein schlechter Zug."

Sie setzten ihr Duell fort und die Umstehenden verfolgten gespannt den Kampf. George war erstaunt wie gut die Beiden schon waren. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Von Hermine zum Teil schon, doch nicht von Blaise.

Blaise hatte wieder seine Deckung vernachlässigt und Hermine brachte ihn mit einem ungesagten Levicorpus zum Schweben. Kopf über. Mitten im Raum. Offenbar kannte Blaise den Gegenzauber nicht, denn er hing einfach nur so herum.

Hermine trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„So. Da muss jemand noch einen Gegenzauber lernen." Blaise grinste nur.

„Grins du ruhig, Hermine. Irgendwann werde ich mich an dir rächen du kleines Biest." Sie grinste ihn an. Das Duell mit ihm hatte ihr Spaß gemacht.

„Okay sehr gut." George klatschte in die Hände. „Genauso sollte es bei euch allen aussehen. Das nächste Mal möchte ich DASS es bei allen so aussieht. Übt bis zur nächsten Woche noch einmal die wichtigsten Zauber und Gegenzauber und", weiter kam George nicht denn Blaise, der immer noch in der Luft hing, räusperte sich. Hermine stand immer noch grinsend neben ihm.

George drehte sich zu den Beiden um.

„Ach ja, genau. Hermine lass ihn bitte wieder runter. Für den Rest von euch ist die Stunde für heute beendet. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche."

Hermine sprach in Gedanken den Gegenzauber und Blaise fiel unsanft auf den Boden. Ginny, Luna, Daphne, Neville, Seamus und Dean konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Malfoy stand nur mürrisch daneben.

„Lach ruhig kleine Gryffindor. Das kriegst du irgendwann wieder zurück."

„Ich werde jeder Zeit bereit sein, Mr. Zabini." Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und ging dann mit ihren Freunden nach draußen.

Blaise rappelte sich hoch und schnappte sich seine Schultasche.

Er lief mit Draco und Daphne nach draußen. Sie wollten an den See.

„Ach ja Draco, fasst hätte ich es vergessen. Hermine will sich mit dir nach dem Essen in eurem Turm treffen und mit dir reden." Er grinste seinen besten Kumpel an.

„W-was? Aber ich-. Ach Blaise man. Was soll ich ihr denn nur sagen."

„Versuch es mit einer Entschuldigung und erklär ihr alles. Ruhig und gelassen."

Als ob Draco sonst nicht ruhig und gelassen war.

Vor sich hin brabbelnd folgte er den zwei nach draußen.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermine ging mit Ginny und Luna hoch in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, den sie sich mit Malfoy teilte. Sie setzten sich an den Kamin und wollten noch reden, bevor es Abendessen gab.

„Und, Hermine, hast du schon die Liste für diese und die nächste Woche mit den Patrouillen fertig?"

Ginny sah ihre beste Freundin an.

„Ja habe ich letzte Nacht noch fertig geschrieben. Ich denke so wie es jetzt ist, ist es die beste Lösung. Dann sind alle gleich stark betroffen und die gesamten Gänge sind abgedeckt."

Hermine holte aus ihrer Schultasche einige Pergamente und breitete sie auf dem Tisch aus.

„Ich dachte mir es machen jeden Abend zwei Häuser zusammen Patrouille. Das sind vier Schüler. Dann können wir das Schloss besser aufteilen. Leider muss ich sagen, dass wir Gryffindors vermutlich mit den Slytherins zusammenarbeiten, da Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff nicht begeistert davon wären.

Heute Abend machen das dann Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammen und morgen Abend dann Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Es werden immer die Vertrauensschüler machen, aber wir können auch in den folgenden Wochen Dean und Seamus mit einbeziehen. Was denkt ihr."

Ginny und Luna hatten ihren Redeschwall nur ungläubig verfolgt. Wie konnte Hermine nur in so kurzer Zeit einen so durchdachten Plan ausgearbeitet haben?

„Ich finde die Idee echt gut, Hermine. Das mit den Slytherins kriegen wir schon hin."

Hermine nickte. Es war gut zu wissen dass Ginny und Neville sich mit Zabini und Daphne arrangieren können.

„Die Patrouillen laufen immer zwei Stunden durch die Gänge. Ich weiß das ist lange, aber es ist einfach notwendig. Da um 22 Uhr Nachtruhe herrscht, beginnen wir dann auch immer sofort. Denkt ihr das ist zu lange?"

„Ich denke wir müssen uns nur daran gewöhnen. Das wird schon klappen, Mine, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Luna sah sie zwar verträumt an, doch ihre Worte meinte sie zu hundert Prozent ernst.

„Malfoy und ich werden dann jeden Abend um halb Zwölf einen Kontrollgang machen um zu sehen dass alles in Ordnung ist."

Hermine sagte das mit so wenig Begeisterung dass Luna und Ginny lachen mussten.

„Hört auf zu Lachen das ist nicht witzig." Sie schob beleidigt ihre Unterlippe nach vorne.

„Ich finde er ist und bleibt einfach ein Malfoy. Vielleicht hat er sich geändert, aber das ändert rein gar nichts an der Tatsache dass er mir und meinen Brüdern immer die schlimmsten und widerlichsten Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen hat."

Ginny war gewiss nicht nachtragend, aber sie hatte Recht. Malfoy hatte sich die letzten Jahre nicht wirklich beliebt unter der Schülerschaft gemacht und gewiss nicht bei seinen Lieblinsgopfern Ron, Harry und Hermine.

Hermine wusste selbst nicht mehr so genau weswegen sie sich überlegt hatte Malfoy eine Chance zu geben. Aber sie hatte schnell gemerkt wie er es den Menschen dankt, die bereit waren ihm zu verzeihen. Er hatte sie mal wieder vor der gesamten Schule beleidigt. Hermine war darüber hinweg, Schlammblut genannt zu werden, doch seit einigen Wochen wusste sie nun dass ihre Eltern tot in Australien gefunden wurden und Malfoy macht das bisschen gute Hoffnung dass sie in ihn gesetzt hatte mit einem einzigen Wort zunichte.

Leider hatte sie Blaise vorhin versprochen mit Malfoy zu reden. Hermine konnte noch nicht wirklich einschätzen was bei dem Gespräch herauskommen würde, doch sie wusste dass sie sich nicht um den kleinen Finger wickeln lässt.

„Sag mal, Hermine, weißt du schon welche Tier dein Animagus werden soll?"

Luna sah sie neugierig an.

„Das ist schwierig. Zuerst dachte ich an meinen Patronus, aber ein Otter? Scheint mir nicht sehr passend. Harry hat mir dann dieses Buch geschickt, dass er von Kingsley gekriegt hatte." Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Ginny, doch diese ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Mit diesem Buch habe ich dann herausgefunden, dass ich ein Puma sein will." Hermine blickte zu Ginny und Luna. Diese sahen sie überrascht an.

„Und ihr?"

Luna antwortet als erste.

„Ich würde gerne ein Hase sein. Wie mein Patronus. Ich finde diese Tiere sind sehr intelligent und können sich vor Schlickschlupfen gut schützen. Daher hätte ich immer einen klaren Kopf."

Hermine sagte nichts zu der Erläuterung von Luna, doch sie fand dass ein Hase eigentlich ganz gut passen würde.

Jetzt sahen beide Ginny an.

„Ich hatte mir auch meinen Patronus überlegt. Ein Pferd. Ich finde es eigentlich recht praktisch, denn ich kann dann auch jemanden von euch transportieren."

Hermine musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln. Aber Sie fand dass sie alle drei eine gute Auswahl getroffen hatten.

Draco hatte sich mit Blaise und Daphne in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum aufgemacht.

Er saß in seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin.

„Was denkst du wird sie sagen?" Draco sah seinen besten Freund nachdenklich an. Er hatte nicht erwartet dass sie noch einmal mit ihm reden würde, deshalb hatte er sich darüber auch keine Gedanken mehr gemacht.

„Sie wird relativ wenig sagen und dir das Reden überlassen schätze ich. Sie ist ziemlich enttäuscht von dir." Blaise sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. Eine Mischung von Mitleid, Verständnis und Wut.

Woher die Wut kam, konnte Draco nicht genau sagen. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft dass Blaise ihm die Sache mit Granger nicht so übel genommen hatte.

Daphne jedenfalls schien sich zwar mit Granger und den anderen zwei angefreundet zu haben, doch sie kannte Draco einfach schon länger und war deshalb auf seiner Seite um ihm zu helfen.

„Was soll ich nur sagen. Ich meine ich hab mich schon entschuldigt, sie weiß dass es mir leid tut. Ich weiß dass sie enttäuscht ist. Was könnte ich denn noch sagen?"

Er raufte sich die Haare und sah wieder zu Blaise.

„Alter, hättest du mir vor zwei Jahren gesagt, ich würde heute hier sitzen und mir Gedanken darüber machen, wie ich mit Granger wieder gut werde, hätte ich dich für vollkommen verrückt erklärt."

Blaise grinste ihn an.

„Weißt du. Ich denke das liegt daran, dass wir damals mit Scheuklappen durch das Leben gelaufen sind und nicht wirklich bemerkt haben was wirklich um uns herum geschehen ist. Ich meine hätten wir uns vielleicht einmal für andere Dinge interessiert, dann hätten wir früher gemerkt dass sie gar nicht so übel sind, wie wir immer geglaubt haben."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Jetzt ist es auf jeden Fall schwerer sich mit ihnen anzufreunden, denn durch die Vorgeschichte die wir alle miteinander hatten, glaube ich nicht dass sie uns so einfach mit offenen Armen empfangen werden."

Daphne sah ihn nur an und lächelte.

„Weißt du, mich haben sie eigentlich wirklich nett behandelt."

„Stimmt eigentlich, wie kam es dazu?"

„Ich war ich selbst und hab mich nicht verstellt." Jetzt grinste sie Draco frech an.

„Funktioniert eigentlich ganz gut, solltest du auch mal versuchen, Draco."

„Haha, sehr witzig, Daphne." Er grinste zurück. Er wusste sie hatte Recht. Wenn er sich nicht mehr verstellen würde, könnten Granger und die Anderen erkennen, dass er kein schlechter Mensch ist, doch das würde auch bedeuten er würde sich verletzlich machen. Jetzt musste er nur noch entscheiden was er lieber wollte. Sich schützen oder ein normales letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts.


	17. Chapter 17

Nach dem Essen wartete Draco nervös in dem gemeinsamen Gemeinschaftsraum auf Hermine. Sobald er sein Essen beendet hatte, war er nach oben gerannt. Auch wenn er zu Anfang nicht mit ihr reden wollte, so sagte eine Stimme in ihm, dass er es zumindest versuchen sollte. Ein Slytherin der alles Mögliche versucht um eine Gryffindor friedlich zu stimmen. Ein Malfoy der sich mit Potters Goldmädchen anfreunden will. Das kann ja lustig werden.

Blaise hatte Recht, es war wichtig sich der neuen Gesellschaft anzupassen. Auch wenn mit Sicherheit nie zu Weasleys oder Longbottoms besten Freunden zählen würde, so könnte er es wenigstens versuchen, ein friedliches letztes Schuljahr hier zu verbringen. Er musste seine Vergangenheit einfach los lassen. Er musste das hier als eine neue unglaubliche Chance ansehen. So eine Chance bekommt er nie wieder. Er muss diese Chance jetzt nutzen. Egal was Snape, Lucius oder sonst wer von ihm denkt. Das ist sein Leben. Endlich hatte er dies begriffen.

Die Tür öffnete sich leise und Hermine kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah Draco auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin sitzen. Sie setzte sich in den Sessel neben dem Sofa und sah ihn an.

Sie sagte nichts. Sah ihn einfach nur an.

Draco wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Eigentlich hatte er sich einiges zurecht gelegt, aber wie sonst auch immer hatte sich das bei ihrem Eintreten in den Raum, in Luft aufgelöst. Er dachte angestrengt darüber nach, was er sagen könnte und entschied sich dann einfach aus dem Bauch heraus zu sprechen, bevor sie wieder gehen würde.

„Danke, dass du gekommen bist um mit mir zu reden."

„Ja. Also, lass uns reden." Sie wirkte auf Draco so kalt und undurchschaubar. Es ist fast als hätten sie die Rollen getauscht. Aber Draco ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Ähm also. Ich weiß nicht Recht was ich sagen soll." Draco schien tatsächlich nervös zu sein. Er tat Hermine ein kleines bisschen Leid, doch sie ließ sich davon nichts anmerken.

Sie sagte nichts.

Draco sah sie an.

„Du weißt es tut mir unendlich Leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Ich habe wirklich nicht darüber nachgedacht. Es war einfach so unglaublich dumm von mir. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen oder machen kann, damit du mir verzeihst."

Hermine sah ihn lange an.

„Weißt du, es war dumm von dir, den einzigen Menschen in ganz Hogwarts zu beleidigen, der bereit war dir eine zweite Chance zu geben. Abgesehen von den Lehrern. Du weißt genau, dass du nach all den Jahren eigentlich keine zweite Chance verdient hättest, schon gar nicht von mir. Was du mir, Harry und auch Ron die letzten Jahre angetan hast, das verdient keine Vergebung. Aber ich war nach dem Krieg bereit auch die guten Momente zu sehen. Dass du uns in eurem Haus nicht verraten hattest oder dass du dich am Ende sogar gegen deinen Vater gewendet hast. Ich dachte dieses Schuljahr würde anders werden, aber da hatte ich mich wohl gründlich getäuscht."

Draco sah Hermine an. Sie hatte Recht. Mit allem was sie sagte. Bis auf eine kleine Sache.

„Du hast Recht, Hermine." Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als er ihren Vornamen aussprach.

Außerdem hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihr zustimmen würde.

„Du hast mit fast allem Recht. Das einzige wo du falsch liegst ist, dass dieses Schuljahr anders wird, weil ich mich geändert habe. Zumindest bin ich noch in der Entwicklung wie man sieht. Ich will mich ändern. Wirklich. Nur geht das nicht von heute auf morgen, dass musst du verstehen. Das entschuldigt trotz allem nicht was ich zu dir gesagt habe, ich weiß. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich alles versuche um mich wirklich zu ändern."

Hermine sah ihn an. Sie glaubte ihm. Sie sah in seine Augen. Sie konnte keine List oder eine Lüge erkennen. Er meinte es ehrlich. Er wollte sich ändern. Hatten sie nicht alle schon einmal Fehler gemacht? Der Eine vielleicht mehr als der Anderen. Aber im Grunde sind Menschen nicht in Böse und Gut einzuteilen. Es kommt bei einem Menschen nur darauf an, welchen Teil er überwiegen lässt. Bei Draco war es bisher der Böse Teil gewesen, doch so langsam war sich Hermine sicher, dass bald der Gute Teil überwiegen wird.

Sie begann zu nicken.

„Also folgendes, Mal – Draco. Ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung. Und auch wenn es mir schwer fällt würde ich sagen, dass hier und jetzt unser Neuanfang sein wird. Wir beide vergessen unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Ich würde sagen es ist an der Zeit, dass wir uns kennenlernen, ohne Vorurteile und Beleidigungen. Das ist deine letzte Chance. Und das meine ich auch so. Wenn du es verbockst, dann war es das."

Draco lächelte erleichtert. Sie gab ihm noch eine Chance. Er durfte es einfach nicht verbocken.

„Darf ich einen Vorschlag machen, Hermine?" Sie nickte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns hier geben so wie wir sind. Keine Masken, kein Getue." Er wusste dass er vielleicht gerade den größten Fehler seines Lebens machte, aber er wollte einfach wissen woran er bei einem Menschen ist.

„Ich werde es versuchen."

Hermine war zwar nicht begeistert, aber sie wusste das er Recht hatte. Sie musste endlich allen zeigen wer sie wirklich ist.

„Also nun denn, wir haben noch eine Stunde Zeit bis die Sitzung anfängt, daher würde ich sagen, gehen wir noch einmal alles durch, was ich bis jetzt gemacht habe."

Draco war zwar etwas verwundert, darüber das sie schon alles fertig hat, aber er war ja auch nie dagewesen um ihr zu helfen.

„Heute Abend werden Ginny, Neville, Blaise und Daphne die Gänge kontrollieren. Von Zehn bis um Zwölf. Um halb zwölf werden wir zwei einen Kontrollgang machen um zu sehen ob alles in Ordnung ist. Morgen Abend teilen sich die Schicht dann Hannah, Justin, Luna und Roger. Genau wie heute. In den nächsten Wochen können wir dann auch Seamus und Dean mit einbeziehen."

Draco sah Hermine erstaunt an. Wie konnte sie das alles so gut geplant haben, sie waren erst seit ein paar Tagen wieder im Schloss, das war unmöglich.

„Bist du damit einverstanden? Die Häuser werden sich dann immer abwechseln."

Draco nickte.

„Ja das ist ein guter Plan."

„Okay außerdem habe ich mir überlegt, dass wir unser Büro für alle Schüler, zweimal in der Woche öffnen. Mittwochs und freitags. Wenn Schüler Probleme oder Fragen haben, können sie an diesen Tagen zwischen 16 und 18 Uhr vorbeikommen. Falls niemand kommt, können wir nebenher unsere Hausaufgaben machen oder etwas Planen."

Draco nickte. Er fand die Tage und die Zeiten gut.

„Wegen dem Halloweenfest und dem Weihnachtsball werden wir nachher mit den Anderen reden und planen anfangen. Außerdem müssen wir noch die Termine festlegen an welchen die Siebtklässler nach Hogsmead dürfen. Ich glaube alles Weitere besprechen wir heute Abend oder im Laufe der nächsten Wochen."

Draco lächelte sie nur an.

„Ich bin begeistert. Du bist brillant, Hermine. Wirklich. Es tut mir leid dass du das alles alleine machen musstest, aber ich gelobe Besserung."

Sie musste bei seinen Worten lächeln. Wer hätte gedacht dass die Zusammenarbeit bisher so gut funktionieren würde.

Sie hatten noch über eine halbe Stunde Zeit.

„Warte kurz hier ich hole etwas." Mit diesen Worten rannt Draco förmlich in sein Zimmer und kam wenige Augenblicke später mit einem Buch zurück. Er setzte sich auf die Armlehne von Hermines Sessel und erklärte ihr.

„Ich habe meiner Mutter einen Brief geschrieben, als ich deine Narben gesehen hatte. Ich habe ihr die Situation beschrieben und gefragt ob sie eine Lösung dafür hat. Eigentlich gibt es nichts was dagegen hilft, doch meine Mutter schickte mir dieses Buch mit. Sie meinte wenn es etwas dagegen gibt, dann in diesem Buch. Sie sagte du kannst es gerne ausleihen, aber sie hätte es gerne wieder zurück, da es ihrem Vater gehört hatte."

Hermine sah Draco erstaunt an. Sie hätte niemals von ihm erwartet dass er so etwas für sie tut. Er saß immer noch auf der Armlehne ihres Sessels und sah sie glücklich an. Es freute sie, dass konnte er sehen.

„Danke, Draco. Wirklich. Hast du schon etwas darin gelesen?"

Er nickte.

„Ja ich hab mit dem ersten Kapitel angefangen, doch bisher habe ich noch nichts gefunden."

Hermine schlug das Buch auf und blätterte ein wenig darin. Draco dachte nicht daran von seinem Platz aufzustehen. Er fand es angenehm. Hermine würde es zwar nie zugeben, aber auch ihr gefiel seine Nähe.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?" Draco sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Was hast du neulich Abend, im Kamin verbrannt?"

Hermine schluckte. Sie wollte es eigentlich niemandem erzählen.

„Es war ein Brief von Harry. Er hatte ihn mir mit vor zwei Monaten geschickt."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Wieso hast du ihn dann verbrannt? Ich dachte ihr seid beste Freunde."

„Es ging nicht darum, von wem der Brief war, sondern darum was in dem Brief stand."

Draco würde nicht locker lassen.

Hermine seufzte und dreht sich zu ihm um.

„Es ging um die Beziehung zwischen Ron und mir. Harry wusste zu der Zeit als Einziger dass Ron mich betrogen hatte und Harry wollte zu Ron halten."

Draco wusste nicht was noch alles in ihrem Leben vorgefallen war, doch Hermine schien schon reichlich viel erlebt zu haben.

„Aber ihr versteht euch wieder, oder?"

Hermine nickte.

„Ja nach einiger Zeit hat Harry begriffen zu was für einem Idioten sich Ron entwickelt hatte."

Draco konnte es sich vorstellen. Weasley war schon immer ein Idiot gewesen, offensichtlich war ihm der Ruhm zu Kopf gestiegen.

„Mach dir nichts draus, er war noch nie gut genug für dich."

Er grinste sie von oben herab an.

Sie grinste erstaunlicherweise zurück.

„Ach tatsächlich? Wer wäre denn gut genug für mich?"


End file.
